Hide and Seek
by Erik's0Phan
Summary: AH. When Bella's family are murdered she has no choice but to put her trust and her life into the hands of detective Carlisle Cullen. To keep her safe he takes her to his wealthy, bronze haired nephew. Can he protect her?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back! (Well sort of)**

**I've started writing another story and I'm a couple of chapters into writing it, though I wont be putting it all up until I've finished because then it'll give you guys better more frequent updates. But I thought I'd put the prologue up and see what you guys think.**

**So here you go... **

**Prologue**

Despair.

Pain.

Disbelief.

They were the only emotions that I'd felt over the past four months.

Despair for my family.

Pain because they had violently been ripped away from me.

Disbelief because, no matter how many times I saw the events in my head, I still couldn't believe I was in this hell.

How did this happen?

Here I stand in this undefeated, never ending darkness, trying to escape. To find my family. My home. But they were long gone now – to never come back again. How was one mangled, emotionally beaten person expected to carry on in an empty world with no meaning or understanding? How does one survive on a merciless planet with no one to be comforted by, to lean on for support?

How does one live without their life?

My family was my life. Now they're gone.

It's not dawned on me yet. That I'll never see my family again though I know for a fact that it's true. I will never laugh with my sister Amy, or talk about boys with my mother Renee or even watch the baseball with my father Charlie ever again.

Everything I knew and loved has been shredded to pieces right in front of my eyes.

The pain in my heart never weakens and it feels like it never will. For how does someone move on from this? Can someone move on from this? I can feel from day to day how my body starts to give into the ever lasting depression; it's slowly getting defeated by my violently scarred mind.

Don't miss understand me, I do not wish to end my now empty life. That is the one thing that my family would not want. No matter how desperately I wish to see them again, to be surrounded by their love and happiness, I will never get their by suicide. Even if it does mean I must walk through this world alone, maybe this is the way it's suppose to be. Maybe I'm being punished for something – a terrible sin that I have committed. I never was a religious believer but it's eases the pain ever so slightly to think that they are together in a happy, carefree place watching over me.

It hurts to say it, but life must go on and with it so must I. All my life people have been saying to me that "life isn't easy" and no one ever really understands until something disastrous happens to them. It's almost as if life must prove itself to the world by showing pain, anger and destruction.

Everyone has seen in films when a wife looses a husband, a brother looses a sister, a daughter looses a father. But we never really comprehend how much sadness and longing is created when someone special or close to us leaves us. It doesn't even cross our minds of the amount of emotion and energy sucked away from a person when a person is lost, until we live through it ourselves.

My name is Bella Swan and my family was brutally murdered right in front of my eyes by a man called James. At 24 you would think I was too young to die but when their hearts stopped beating, metaphorically, so did mine.

**So, sound good?**

**Just in warning it'll probably take me a while to put up the next chapter as it always takes me a while to write a story, plus I'm planning on making this quite long!**


	2. Things Are Going To Change

**Hey guys! **

**Now I said I'd be putting up chapters when I had fully finished the whole story but I thought for Christmas I'd put the first chapter up. I've been working really hard on writing as much as possible but I'm still not even half way through yet unfortunately so you might have to wait a bit longer. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Things are going to change **

**(BPOV)**

Though I am constantly surrounded by people now, I have never felt more alone in the world. They follow me wherever I go. Carlisle had told them to watch and protect me, but he was almost always with me anyway.

Carlisle was the detective on my case. He was the one in charge of my life right now and to be frank I wouldn't trust anybody else. I know it probably isn't normal to trust anyone after your family has just been murdered but nothing about my life right now is normal. I trusted Mr Carlisle Cullen wholeheartedly and it was much easier right now to just follow in line and let someone else make the decisions for you.

Over these past four days I had blurred my way through I hadn't spoken a word. It wasn't to be spiteful or unkind but because the shock hadn't given me my voice back. Whenever I went to speak the words would get stuck in my throat and I would be forced to swallow them back down again. I watched dully as people moved and worked around me. I sat and looked into the trustworthy, gentle blue eyes of Carlisle as he told me 'our plans' for the next few weeks.

He placed a supporting hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "Okay Bella, I've spoken to a dear friend of mine, he's my nephew actually. But he's agreed to let us stay with him for a while. He lives in Bathe, so we'll be driving up in the next hour or so. We're just sorting some stuff out, okay?"

I could only nod stiffly in response. We were going to Bathe to stay with some guy that I didn't know? We were leaving the busy, hectic live of London? Even though I felt a great loss of leaving my family behind I couldn't help but feel relief that I could escape this place that had been the setting of my worst nightmare brought to life.

These past four days we had stayed in a safe house but I sat silently and listened as people talked over me as if I didn't exist or look at me with pity – if they even looked at me at all – I hated being looked at life that. Like I was some charity case, as if that look of sympathy would help me in any way. It just made me feel worse about myself, it made me remember the position I was in.

From their point of view, they probably saw it as a way of showing their support and how they were thinking about me in this dreadful time of my life. But it just reminded me of my inner torment. It was even worse when people didn't even realise they were looking at me with pity! That just meant that they subconsciously felt sorry for me and immediately saw me as a charity case.

I've realised I must sound a strong proud being if I sound like this just after my family have passed. However, this is just a small part of me that dares to come forth very occasionally. My emotionally exhausted mind still begs for support and guidance. Things which Carlisle offers. Over these past few days that I have come to know him, he has only looked at me with kindness.

"Bella, it's time to go." Carlisle said gently behind me.

I stood from the sofa I had been put on several hours before as people were planning our trip. We were on the top floor of an apartment building on the other side of London in the attempt to loose James from my tail.

I physically shivered at the thought of him as I picked up my cap that had been given to me yesterday, in hope that if James were around I wouldn't be so conspicuous to him. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing, plus it protected my face from the public eye. Carlisle had told me that my story has been the top story in the news and didn't look like the rush is going to calm anytime soon.

We entered the elevator to go down. Carlisle stood close by my side in black sunglasses and we were surrounded by five larger built men. Obviously these were my body guards, the people who swore to keep me safe, to spare their lives to for mine.

Though I didn't feel safe. No matter how many armed, strong men stood around me I would always feel completely alone, as if James could snatch me away at any moment.

The elevator dinged, signalling that we had arrived on the ground floor. Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder as the five men moved closer to me as we walked as one unit out the front of the building. With me at the heart.

I unconsciously put my head down and looked at my feet as we walked towards the parked car in the car park. I could hear far off traffic, children laughing a distance away. I heard the everyday sounds of ordinary life, but I'm not part of that world and I feel I never will be again. How can I walk down the street like a normal person after what's happened to me? I can't, that's the answer. My world as I knew it changed that heart breaking day and nothing is going to be the same again.

"Come on Bella." Carlisle whispered into my ear as he gestured to the black modern looking mini buses sliding door.

I climbed into the middle. Two men were sitting behind me and Carlisle as I sat behind the driver on the right and Carlisle sat behind the front passenger seat where a beautiful woman sat.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Tanya. This is Garrett." She pointed to the driver.

I nodded in response and she smiled at me again and turned to face out the front window. Everyone in the car was dressed quite casually. Tanya was dressed like me, in jeans and a simple sweater, as was Garrett. Though Carlisle must prefer to seem more professional when working as he wore black trousers, a white button up shirt and a black trench coat, from first look he looked like a mysterious movie star with his admiral looks.

All the windows were darkened so no one could see in but it also made it slightly darker in the car and trying to get a few hours sleep on this trip crossed my mind. Carlisle seemed to see this on my face.

"Try and get some sleep for a few hours. I'll wake you when we get there." He smiled gently.

I closed my heavy eye lids. I hadn't managed to get much sleep over the past few days because I keep seeing the same images over and over again in my mind, but the voices of the people talking around me should help calm me.

"Is that Alec and Jane in front?" I heard Garrett ask.

"Yes and Felix and Demetri are behind us." Carlisle replied before I collapsed into the numb darkness of unconsciousness.

"Bella. Bella, we're here." Carlisle's voice reached to me in the darkness. "Bella, wake up." He shook my shoulders gently until I managed to open my eyes.

He smiled softly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to people and then you can go to sleep in a proper bed. And no doubt will it be comfortable." He chuckled.

As he spoke he helped me out of the car and guided me with on of his arms around my shoulder, Tanya came and walked by my other side. I should have really taken this time to look at my surroundings but my confidence was just too little to look away from my feet that walked along the gravel and up some clean stone steps. We came to stop outside white doors, which were double my height. It opened and I could see a pair of feet and legs in the doorway, I didn't look up to see their face.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Denali." The man greeted. "Mr Cullen has been expecting you." He moved aside to let us in.

If I wasn't such a nervous wreck and my life wasn't in pieces, then I would have laughed at how movie like this welcoming sounded.

Carlisle moved forward and me with him. "Yes, Mike, I know. I rang five minutes ago telling him we were here." Carlisle said annoyed.

We walked into a large open room – I could tell because our steps echoed throughout the room – with shiny marble flooring. I knew that this Mr Cullen was rich because Carlisle had told me that he was in the top fifteen richest people in the world and so can create a very strong protection for me to live under.

"Oh right. Well he is in one of the living areas. I'll just go collect him." Said 'Mike' and I saw him walk away.

Most of the people we had been travelling with had come in or left, depending on their orders.

Tanya leaned closer to my ear to whisper. "That's Mike the main butler but he's not trust worthy. There's something dodgy about him. Try and stay away from him okay?"

I nodded in understanding, I don't think I'd want to stay near him in a normal situation. I heard a door open and steps coming closer to us.

"Edward" Good to see you again." Carlisle moved away from me to the direction of where he was standing.

I felt nervous being this exposed so I shuffled closer to Tanya who was to my right, she put her arm around my shoulder supportably. She giggled beside me as I heard Carlisle and Mr Cullen hug. They started to whisper and I still didn't dare to look up, plus now I could feel someone's stare boring into me. It made me feel even more uncomfortable because I think it was Mike. I shuddered and Tanya felt it.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to me.

I nodded stiffly. Then something must have caught her eye because her head suddenly jerked to the front.

"Stop staring at her Mike! Go and clean or something!" Tanya shouted fiercely at him.

The room went silent.

"S-sorry." Mike finally stuttered and shuffled off out of the room.

Carlisle and it must have been Mr Cullen chuckled. Carlisle's was light and soft, like it always was, but Mr Cullen's was thick, gentle and very tempting, my mouth was actually watering.

"Now Edward," Carlisle and him walked forward to stand a few feet from me and Tanya. "I'd like you to meet Bella Swan."

There was a short pause when I'm sure Mr Cullen was waiting for me to look up. But I still stood twisting my hands nervously.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella." The intensity of his soft velvet voice shocked me into looking up.

I immediately met a pair of stunning emerald green eyes. His face was just as beautiful as his voice. He had a strong angular jaw line and a straight nose. He wore a knee weakening smile that was slightly crooked that made my stomach flutter and my fingers tingle with wanting to touch his skin and see if it felt as smooth as it look. The expensive dark blue cashmere sweater defined his spectacular muscular chest and arms. In one hand he held a pair of thick black rimmed glasses.

It felt odd, but as I looked into his deep eyes I felt something deep down in the pit of my stomach. Throughout the emptiness of my being I could feel a small sparkle, slowly staring to warm me up and I felt slightly fuzzy.

Even though I was staring and was aware that my mouth was slightly open, his smile never faltered as he kept eye contact with me. If anything I'm sure his kind smile had broadened more. His intense eyes refused to let mine go.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said thickly as he stepped forward and offered his free hand to shake.

I was very intrigued by this overbearingly beautiful man I still needed conformation that he was good, so I look nervously at Tanya and she nodded, smiling.

I took a small step forward and raised a trembling hand. He was very patient as I slowly got the confidence to grasp his hand, when I held his hand he reassuringly squeezed mine back and shook it. My small hand tingled like crazy in his large warm one.

"Afternoon everyone." A woman's voice called from the top of the elegant stairs. As me and Mr Cullen dropped our hands.

Everyone turned and gawked at the stunning, slim blonde walking down the stairs to where they stood.

"Rosalie, it's good to see you." Carlisle smiled as they hugged.

"You to Carlisle." She laughed as she turned and me with a welcoming smile. " And you must be our special guess."

"Yes she is." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr Cullen not take his eyes away from my face, did I have something around my mouth? He continued. "Bella this is my head of house and of course my wonderful mechanic Rosalie McCarty, Rose this is Bella."

She stepped towards me and offered her hand. "pleasure to meet you."

I took it shakily, definitely getting used to these people, They're very nice, no one has looked at me once with pity, just with kindness and honesty, excluding Mike of course. Though Iknew now that people were waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth but again nothing came out. The words were stuck in my throat, so I closed my mouth and, feeling my confidence weaken, looked down at the ground again.

"I bet your tired so I'll show you to your room." She smiled supportively at me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Come on sweetheart."

We started to walk upstairs as Carlisle said behind us. "We'll have some food sent up for you later just in case you get hungry. I'll introduce you to everyone else tomorrow. Sleep well, my dear."

I nodded, not managing to pull a thank you smile just yet. Rosalie led me up the stairs again and she started to give me a mini tour on the way to my room.

"Now the ground floor holds all the normal rooms like the kitchens, living rooms, dining areas and the ballroom. The first floor holds the boring stuff like Edward's studies etcetera etcetera oh and the grand library of course, which you may be interested in, and the music room."

We started to make our way up the second staircase and I noticed that the main reception room was huge! There were no floors above it so the ceilings were as high as the top floor. The main reception room was very open plan as along the main pathways to a lot of rooms you could look over the dark wooden railings and see down into the reception room.

Rosalie carried on. "Now the second floor holds all the suites. We have ten free guest suites at the moment but," we stopped at the top of the stairs, "they're all gathered together to the left because guests want their privacy. But we thought you would feel more comfortable with people around you so we've put you in our wing of the house to the right."

She started to lead us down the long red carpet over the hardwood floors. "You will be staying in the suite between Edward's and Alice and Jasper's." I looked at her questionably. "You'll meet them tomorrow. But next to Jasper and Alice is mine and my husband Emmett's suite and next to Edward is Carlisle and his wife Esme's suite."

Though this was a lot for me to take in, Rosalie was doing a very good job of explaining things. We stopped in front of a pair of dark wooden doors.

"Here we are." She said as she opened the doors.

We walked into a high ceilinged sitting room with a large fire place. The windows were as tall as the room and opened out onto a balcony.

"This is your sitting room and also where you can get ready in the morning." She pointed to a large mirror with a thick, golden decorated frame and next to it a desk with some different hair and make-up supplies on it.

She carried on walking through to a set of doors across the room. She opened them. "Now here is your bedroom with en suite bathroom and walk in wardrobe."

I walked through to see a queen sized four post bed in the centre of the expensively decorated room. It had two bed side tables with lamps on. The large windows carried on into this room and had huge red velvet curtains draped around them. The view outside of the windows was phenomenal. It looked over the gardens and far over the grounds – I don't think I'll be closing my curtains tonight.

"So, I'll leave you to your rest now." She smiled at me. When she was at the door she turned, "Oh, we brought you a few clothes, but there's not that many so we'll go shopping later on sometime. Goodnight." She called out and closed each door with a click.

I looked back at the bed and saw some pyjamas laid out on it. I changed quickly and hopped into the undoubtedly comfy bed and tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

**Reviews would be a nice welcome back present!**


	3. He'll Never Touch Her!

**Hey guys! Remember me? Well I thought I'd better try and make it up to you guys for taking so long with another chapter. I'm definitely at least half way through now, so it'll still be a little while yet unfortunately. But have a chomp on this :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mrs Stephenie Meyer of course!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter T****wo: He'll Never Touch Her**

**(EPOV)**

I watched as she walked up the two flights of stairs to her suite. She really was beautiful. Her deep chocolate eye, full pink lips and flowing long brown hair complimented each other tremendously. Though she did not speak a word I could still see everything in her eyes. I saw the pain and loss, but also the anger. Even though so much sadness was being radiated from her being she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When she touched my hand a zing of electricity shot up my arm and sent my heart rocketing for it had stopped from when I had looked into her lovely but tortured eyes.

"Come, we must discuss things Carlisle, Tanya." I said gently when Bella had left my sight at the top of the staircase.

I started walking towards one of the sitting rooms and they followed me. I went and sat on one of the dark leather couches and both Carlisle and Tanya sat on the opposite couch. I placed my glasses on the coffee table between us.

"First I must thank you for letting us stay in your home. I am in great debt to you Edward." Carlisle started.

"Well, I wouldn't usually but seems as the situation was so.....horrific I couldn't exactly leave you in the street now could I." I said, I ran my hand through my hair remembering the brief details that Carlisle had told me and what I'd watched on the news.

"But still, not a lot of people would like someone who was wanted by a deadly serial killer in their home. But we really are truly grateful for this and I'm sure Bella is as well." Tanya spoke up.

I always thought Tanya was rather pretty in her own way. Much like Rosalie, she would stop any man in his tracks if they passed them in street, and they also had a gentle kindness about them. But I loved neither more than a sister. Now everyone seemed to pale in comparison to Bella. Beautiful tormented Bella.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes. Have you checked through your security in the past few months?"

"About a year ago I have Emmett check through everyone and he's just checking through them these past few days as well."

"Is Emmett still head of security?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah and I've also been checking through about thirty more people to update the force so it's more durable." I replied, running through my plans with them.

"Good, if James somehow finds Bella here we're going to need all the trustworthy body guards we can get." Carlisle said.

"Is there any way he could find you here?" I asked.

Any normal person would be more concerned about themselves and their home but I was only worried about Bella. Since I first laid eyes on her I felt an over powering sense of protectiveness towards her. I knew right then and there that no matter what happens I have to keep this girl safe, she had to survive this. She was going to live until she was an old woman, surrounded by her children and her children's children. She was going to live through this; I was going to make sure of that.

Tanya shook her head. "When we left we believe James was on the other side of London. We think he's still in the area of the incident."

"Why?" I ask confused, "Why would he stay there?" Wouldn't he follow Bella? My stomach knotted at the thought of him anywhere near her. His beady eyes watching her. His evil gloating smile as he got close to her. I clenched my fists and tried to calm myself.

"Well, that's where he feels most powerful; it's where he has most control – especially over Bella." Carlisle explained in a calm voice – though I could tell he was disgusted and outraged at him, almost as much as I was.

"But Bella's not there anymore, so he can't have any control over her." I said.

"Yeah, but it's very common for a murderer to stay around the area for a while – basking in their glory as such." Tanya scoffed but carried on. "Plus in a lot of cases the victim will go back to the place of the crime."

"Why?" Again I didn't understand.

"For revenge, closure, to feel their family around them, there are many reasons. But others never want to be in the same country again." Tanya explained calmly.

"How does Bella feel about it?" I needed to know. I couldn't have her running off, straight into his awaiting hands.

"She's been very willing to come with us wherever we go. All she'd looking for at the moment is guidance and protection – something that you can offer. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be very good to her. She just needs the sense of very close security for a while and she should start to come out of her shell." Carlisle looked at me thankfully. I never realised before how much he talked with his hands.

I nodded in agreement. "Has she talked at all since the....incident?" I still couldn't say the words and I don't think I'd be able to for a while.

"No, she hasn't spoken a word. Sometimes it looks like she wants to but her mind just wont let her." Carlisle shook his head, the pain he felt for Bella was reflected in his blue eyes.

"The shock of the incident just caused her to close in on herself." Tanya finished for him.

"Do you know how long it would take for her to start talking again?" When would I be bale to hear the angels voice?

"It's different for each person. It depends on how scarred they are, how fast they can recover and what type of person they are. But I don't want you to get your hopes up Edward, some people just can't recover." Tanya's last sentence hung in the large room and created a pained silence over us.

We must have sat for about five minutes at least in a thoughtful silence until we were interrupted by the door being opened. Rosalie walked in with a gentle smile on her lips. She gracefully walked in and sat next to me facing Tanya.

I was about the asked how Bella was but Rose guessed what I was about to say and interrupted me by lifting her hand. "She's fine. She's resting."

I nodded. "Good, she needs it."

Mike then decided to show his face again and came through the open door. "Anything I can get you?" He asked professionally to us four. We all shook our heads.

"No thank you Mike. But can you go find Emmett and tell him to make sure he triple checks about every guard." I smiled, Emmett already knew how vital it was to check every new guard we were going to employ but I just like to scare Mike. He has been terrified of Emmett ever since they bumped into each other on his first day.

A look of fright came to his ice blue eyes, but then he managed to almost compose himself. "Of course sir." With that he left and closed the door behind him.

Tanya had a look of disgust on her face, looking at the door. "I don't know why you keep that slimy git around." She spat, Rose nodded in agreement.

"If there's anything going on I prefer it to be right under my nose." I explained.

"So you don't trust Mike?" Carlisle asked unsure, though not surprised.

"Of course not. He's one of the most untrustworthy people I've ever met. Why do you think I never let him get me my drinks or food – god knows what he'd put in them. I only ever kept him around to keep tabs on him, but now the situation has changed I'll have to cut him loose." There was no way I was letting Mike near Bella.

"But wouldn't that go against everything you've done. I mean if the soul purpose of why you kept him here was to know where he was and what he was doing, wouldn't cutting him loose make him more dangerous?" Rose worried.

"But if he stays then we're in deep danger with Bella?" Tanya argued and Rose nodded her head in understanding.

"What makes Mike so untrustworthy?" Carlisle said calmly, as if he were helping me make the decision about firing him.

"He comes from a bad background. I know he has deep connections with the wrong people. Any one could be linked to James." I explained, though I wasn't handling the stress as well as Carlisle and Tanya, but it was there job to do stuff like this.

"Then what's stopping Mike phoning James right now and telling him where Bella is?" Rose spoke up.

"Well, I'm hoping that he'll have a certain amount of loyalty to Edward right not to not tell anyone. Though I'm not sure how long that will last." Carlisle sighed. "Besides if he does phone then it'll take James a while to get here. He knows he'll be spotted at least once and I'm getting updates every hour on his estimated position. I don't think he'll leave that area too soon anyway – he'll still feel too much power and glory to move away any time soon."

I scoffed disgusted as Rose moved uncomfortably next to me.

"But what's stopping James from telling Mike to do something to Bella?" Tanya wondered aloud.

"Even though James is sadistic and cruel, he wouldn't tell Mike to do something to Bella I'm sure of it. For one I know he'll want Bella untouched by anyone." Carlisle explained, you could tell he was very good at his job.

"So James doesn't want to physically hurt her?" Rose asked. She was fiddling with her wedding ring – something she did when she was nervous.

Carlisle shook his head. "We don't think so. We believe that James has had quite an obsession with Bella for a while now. Possibly from just seeing her in the street on day."

"Why did he murder her family?" My voice trembled slightly as I spoke, even though it felt wrong to be butting into Bella's life I felt as if I needed to know.

"We know that James is mentally unstable so he could have done it to punish her for doing something. But the main reason would be to isolate her from people, maybe in hope that she would find comfort in him if he managed to get to her in time." Carlisle shook his head.

"But it also could be to make Bella feel the same as James so then they have more of a connection. To make Bella feel dependent on him." Tanya finished for Carlisle.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to contain my anger which was bubbling over. How could he do this to a person? Let alone Bella, sweet innocent Bella.

* * *

**So there's another chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**I'm sorry its taking me so long to write this, it's just becoming quite long and I've been busy with college, other fanfictions and reading in general! Do you guys want me to upload a few more in teh next couple of week or just wait for me to upload them when I'm done? I don't really mind either way.**

**Reviews would be nice please!**


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

**Hey guys! Surprised to see me so soon? Well I'm bored with college work etc and thought, why not put up another few chapters?

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Smile Like You Mean It.**

**(BPOV)**

I didn't manage to sleep long. Only for about an hour or so, until I woke up in cold sweat. I was panting with the covers twisted around my legs and a thick layer of sweat covered my forehead. My hands were in tight fists as they grasped the bed sheets.

I had dreamt of that terrifying night. Replaying the scene over and over again. James' face was clear in my mind, his abnormally yellow eyes shining in the shadows as his lips slowly raised to show a gloating, evil grin. His smirk became more pronounced as he stepped towards me, over the bodies of what used to be my family. He stalked towards me, like a predator tracking down its prey. An odd glint appeared in his eyes. I was frozen to the spot – my body in lock down – as he reached out his hand to my face. Just as his fingers brushed my skin I shot up in my bed gasping for breathe.

That was about 20 minutes ago and every time I closed my eyes I saw those eyes. Those cold yellow eyes. I shivered as I tried to think of something else.

As I sat in the middle of my bed with the covers screw around my legs, my thoughts immediately went to Mr Cullen. With his beautiful green eyes, stunning face and mouth watering voice. Now he really was perfection in your pocket. He was like my own personal god, my own Adonis. Maybe he really was sent from heaven, because he's surely saved my life, he's protecting me and aren't angels seen as beautiful?

I realised I must sound extremely shallow but it's overwhelming how good looking he really is. But when I looked into his eyes I saw something, a sort of warmth which made me see that he was caring and loving and _good_. I felt calm around him and safe, which is something that I haven't felt in so long I had almost forgot how it feels. When he smiled my stomach did mini flip flops. Even just thinking about him now, I could feel myself coming back to life. As if I'd been frozen and now the hard, cold, numbing ice suffocating me was starting to melt away.

I was now calmed and relaxed from the thoughts of him, though I knew I still wouldn't be able to fall asleep. So I stretched out my tight muscles as I looked around the room which I had vacated. It was fairly modern but managed to keep more traditional items as well. The room itself didn't hold much as the bed was the main master piece. Across the room was an elegant writing desk with several draws and stationery items. Above the bed hung a beautiful painting of a park with children playing, people walking and the sun shining. It was very peaceful to look at.

I got up and walked over to one of the three doors – one of which I knew led to my sitting room – I opened the one on the left first. It was a bathroom and an expensive one at that. One side was entirely for the sink and its cupboards with a huge mirror that filled all the space above the sink to the ceiling. On the side were some shampoos, tissues and body washes. There was a shower cubical and a large bath tub which looked like it could easily fit four of me in! On the back of the door hung a crisp white dressing gown and to the side were some fluffy towels organised neatly on a rack.

I put the dressing gown on and snuggled into it as it warmed me. I walked back out the bathroom and towards what I guessed would be my walk in wardrobe.

I was right, but my god was it huge! You could fit as army in here! Down one side and the back ran a golden rail which had many clothes attached to it. Rosalie said they hadn't gotten me many clothes? Though as I looked through them I was relived to find a couple of comfortable clothes though the others looked a great deal to posh and expensive for me. I looked to the left and the whole side of the wall was covered in shoes. They were displayed nicely on shelves lined up together. I saw a lot of high heels which definitely made me nervous but I saw a few flats and a couple of converse which calmed me. Because I was starting to feel panicky with all the clothes I practically ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. I'll have to try and spend as little time in their as possible.

I walked out into the sitting and really looked at it this time. Two brown leather arm chairs were situated in front of the tall stone fire place which had an old fashioned clock on top. A little table was between the chairs. There was the golden framed mirror which was as tall of the doors next to the dark wooded table with hair and make-up products on. A grandfather clock fit in nicely with its surroundings as a rug lay across the wooden floors. There were no curtains in this room but the balcony was held just outside the double doors. I saw one of the tables near the bedroom door, some food had been left for me and what looked like a note next to it.

I walked over to the tray which had a glass of orange juice on and what looked like a chicken sandwich and picked up the envelope. _Bella_ was elegantly written in the middle in black ink. I flipped the envelope over slowly in my hands. The back wasn't sealed so I slid the flap up and opened out the paper.

It read:

_Bella,_

_I hope this chicken sandwich is to your liking. Forgive me for it being so simple but I was not sure what you liked._

_If you wish I will give you a tour of the house tomorrow._

_Sleep well, _

_Edward_

Could he get any sweeter? His thoughtfulness was very touching but also filled me up with guilt. Who was I to come and mess these peoples lives up? I was putting them at risk. They were staking their lives to protect me from a force that I knew wouldn't stop until he had me. What kind of person was I to let Carlisle, Rosalie or Edward sacrifice themselves for me?

It wasn't that bad right now because as far as I knew James didn't know where we are but he'll find me. He always does. Then what? Was I to stand back and let everyone die for me?

I brushed my fingers over his beautiful script as my eyes started to well up at the thought of how I had brought destruction to these innocent people. I put the note down n the table and went to wash my face in the bathroom sink. It was very refreshing.

I eyes the shower, wondering if I would feel more refreshed if I washed my whole body. It was worth a shot, besides I had nothing else to do, it was 12.15 in the morning. I daringly entered my wardrobe again and quickly picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. It was mid October but it was lovely and warm inside this beautiful building.

I turned the water on and hopped into the glass cubical. I hadn't realised how much space there was in here, I could almost lie down flat without touching either side.

I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo and let the hot water wash my worries away, down the drain. It kind of worked. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I though of exploring with Edward tomorrow, or was it today now? I was naturally a curious person and I felt a spark of excitement glow inside me.

After a while I got out of the shower and dressed. I towel dried my hair as I came out of the bathroom and walked over to the grand mirror in the sitting room.

I finally looked at myself. I hadn't for the past five days. I looked slightly thinner, bags hung under my eyes and my skin was even paler than usual. If you were to pass me in the street you would just think I needed a bit more sleep. It was true I wasn't eating as much and I hardly slept but I was quite shocked at how normal I looked. My face was empty of expression. I'm sure it has been for a whole now.

I brushed my wet hair and blow dried it though I didn't bother to straighten it, it had a natural little curl at the bottom. I looked over some of the make-up I had been supplied with and thought that if I put a bit on, maybe I'd feel a bit better. So I put on a little foundation and some mascara and I did feel a little more human.

I walked out onto the balcony with my sandwich and looked up to the cloudy sky, the moon peaked out every so offend. It was nice for something to not be so clear for once, not be so sharp and aggressive.

I stood, leaning against the railings for hours, thinking over everything and nothing all at once. I stood and watched the sun rise and with it noises. People talking below me, moving things around and getting ready for the day. The wind started to blow around me and I shivered, so I went back inside, closing the doors behind me I went into my wardrobe and found a nice purple hoody.

Just as I was putting it on, someone knocked on the door. My heart accelerated with panic for a second then realising where I was and that everyone here was safe I nervously opened the door.

A smiling Edward stood on the other side. He wore a fitting brown sweater and dark jeans. "Good morning." He spoke in a cheerful voice.

I nodded in response. But something happened. The warm feeling in my stomach must have translated to my face because I felt my lips curl up into a small smile. I saw Edward's grin widen and I felt mine become more pronounced. How was he doing this to me?

He looked away from me and down at the empty plate on the table near the door. "So you do like chicken sandwiches then. I was worried about what to get you, I hand delivered that myself."

I smiled again at him and nodded. He looked into my eyes for a second and smiled at whatever he found there.

He turned and put out his arm. "I am here to escort you to breakfast, milady."

I silently giggled as I rested my hand in the cook of his elbow. His sweater was soft against my hand and I could feel his muscular warm arm through the thin material.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the stairs when he said. "I thought you might be a bit worried about where to go for breakfast, so I hope you don't mind me as you r chauffeur."

I smiled and shook my head, I definitely didn't mind. He can come and escort me anywhere he wanted to and I'm sure I would go with him.

We came to a tall door and stopped in front of it. He dropped my hand and I instantly missed the contact, though he moved his head closer to mine and put his hand on the small of my back. My breathe caught in my throat.

"I must warn you though before we enter," he whispered in my ear, "my cousin can be slightly overwhelming to begin with but she means well."

God Bella! He only wanted to warn you about his cousin, it's not like he was going to kiss you or anything!

Only when he moved back slightly did I manage to breath properly again – though he didn't take his hand from my back as he opened the door and followed me through.

The room was, in a word, magnificent! A large bay window covered one wall with dark brown curtains draped around it. On another stood a carved fire place with a picture of a man and a woman standing in each others arms. The dark oak table was long and shiny with different foods spread out on it. The seats were high backed, with arms and cushions to match the curtains.

The people at the table didn't notice our entrance until we made our way to our chairs.

"Hi!" A chirpy voice called out to my right as a pixie looking woman skipped over to me and Edward. She suddenly hugged me with a lot of strength. Man she was strong for such a small person. "I'm Alice Hale – Edward's cousin. That's my husband Jasper." She pointed at a calm looking blond man. He smiled at me kindly and gave a small wave. "You're Bella, right?"

I nodded in response. She was so happy and bubbly I could do nothing but smile back.

She squealed. "I just know we're going to be great friends." She clapped as she went and sat opposite where I was.

Edward helped me into my seat as he sat next to me at the head of the table. Rosalie sat to my right with a big body builder looking guy next to her. He smiled goofily and waved at me, they were holding hands. That must be her husband Emmett. Next to Jasper sat a woman who I recognised immediately as Esme. Carlisle nodded his head at me smiling while taking his wife's hand.

"What would you like for breakfast Bella?" A velvet voice asked to my left and with that we ate breakfast.

* * *

**So there's another update, you like?**

**Don't be surprised if there's a few more chapters being put up in the next few days as I've typed up quite a lot of them.**

**Reviews would persuade me to update faster though...**


	5. Just You Is Enough

**Sorry guys! There's been a bit of a mix up on my half. It appears I've been really stupid and uploaded this chapter without actually finishing typing it up! I know how stupid of me! But I've just finished it again - the starts all the same, just start from where it finished before. **

**Sorry again!**

**Chapter four: Just You Is Enough**

**BPOV**

"Well that was delicious." Carlisle said as he rested back in his chair.

We had been eating breakfast for about an hour now – it mainly took so long because everyone was talking. Obviously I didn't talk but it was very amusing watching this loving family banter with each other, I strangely felt part of it as well as I silently giggled along with them. When Alice and Edward childishly tease each other was exceedingly funny while I watched with wide shocked eyes as Emmett went back for his fifth full plate of food.

Emmett was Rosalie's wife and head of security at here. He was also Carlisle's son so he was Edward's cousin. He was a very unsubtle, naturally loud person with a great sense of humour and a loving heart. He was like a giant teddy bear. A giant teddy bear with a giant stomach!

"I'm a hungry man." He replied to my expression while rubbing his stomach. Rosalie rolled her eyes, smiling lovingly.

I didn't realise how hungry I actually was until I started to eat the thick sliced toast with strawberry jam on, I actually ate four slices and a peeled orange.

There were a few 'mmm's' in agreement to Carlisle's statement as three people came in and collected our plates and glasses. Surprisingly, with great help from Emmett, we had managed to eat the majority of the feast that had occupied the table.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just sitting in each others company. I saw Esme stroke Carlisle's arm affectionately while Jasper whispered into Alice's ear and she giggled.

Jasper worked just under Emmett and was married to Alice who was Emmett's sister. Jasper was actually Rosalie's twin sister as well. I know complicated right? Anyways, he was also studying psychology while he worked here. From when I met him I understood why he was taking psychology. He was such a calming, quite person to be around – the total opposite to Emmett though they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Then there was Alice. She was bright and bubbly and I knew she was right when she said we were going to be good friends. Her main interest was obviously fashion as she'd already lectured me on my apparent 'boring' outfit that I'd worn today. But knowing she met well I smiled and nodded. Though when the words 'shopping' and 'make-over' came up I cringed.

They stared into each other eyes. Though it was a normal thing to do I felt as if I was intruding on there moment so I looked away to see Rosalie and Emmett holding hands. This family really was full with love and even though I was very happy for them it still reminded me that I was alone.

Edward rested his hand on top of my own and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?" He whispered so the others couldn't hear.

So maybe I wasn't completely alone.

I smiled at his kindness and nodded. I looked down at his hand still covering my own and studied it. He had long elegant fingers with smooth soft skin. I was enjoying the warmth greatly.

"Well dudes, I best get to work. Come on Jazz." Emmett and Jasper kissed their wives on the cheek and left with a 'later' to the rest of us.

Carlisle was the next to stand out of his seat. "I've got to find Tanya and go over some things with her." He leaned over and kissed Esme on the head. "Later!" He said interpreting Emmett. We all chuckled at him as he left.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked back at his beautiful face as Rosalie talked about her tasks for the day. "Do you want me to take you on that tour now?" He asked gently, giving me the option to decline.

Before I could nod, Alice jumped in. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a second, how come you get her? I want to spend some time with her to! She needs some more clothes in her wardrobe." I saw Rosalie nod next to me.

Needed more clothes? I already had double the amount of clothes I had at home. But I didn't want to go shopping, even though I really did liked Alice I wanted to spend more time with Edward. I wanted to hear him chuckle more, to touch his soft hand, look into his green eyes. Right now I was feeling more human than I had in the past four days put together and I knew Edward was the main reason for that.

"Well she's my guest and it's my house. Plus I asked her first." Edward said as he stood from his chair to stand by me. I stood up so I could be closer to him. I could even feel his body heat right now, my shoulder was just grazing his muscular chest.

Alice stood as well. "Hey! Don't use the 'it's my house' reason on me, if my house was built in time I would have offered my home to her as well! And if I knew you were planning to do anything with her today I would have asked earlier." She was starting to speak after and faster.

"Alice," Edward's rich voice sounded so soft after Alice's loud speech, "I think Bella can survive on the hundred's of clothes in her wardrobe for a while longer but its unfair for us to put her in a building she knows nothing about. She'll get lost very easily." He spoke very calmly.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Now children," Esme spoke up, "why don't you just let Bella decide who she wants to go with."

Everyone turned to look at me for the answer. I really did want to look around and be with Edward but I felt guilty for leaving Alice. She has been so nice to me, they all had.

Rosalie jumped in and saved me. "Don't worry Bella, me and Esme will go shopping with Alice and keep her occupied for the day. You really should look around it can be quite overwhelming on your own." I nodded in understanding, she turned back to Alice and Esme, "come on you to, let's go shopping."

"Okay," Alice was back to her cheerful self, "see you guys later."

"Bye" Esme said as her and a waving Rosalie followed Alice out of the room.

I turned back to Edward. He had a bright smile on his face, as he looked down at me. "I thought I was going to loose you to a day full of shopping with Alice then." He chuckled. "Now, are you ready for you tour milady?" He offered his arm.

I nodded as I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. So whenever he touches me, speaks or even looks at me my heart rockets? This was going to be interesting, I smiled to myself.

"Now we may as well start on the ground floor seems as we're on it." He opened the door for me. "Well this is the main reception room of the house, its the biggest second biggest room because of the high ceiling which goes right to the top of the house."

The floor was white and black tiled marble and shining in the light from the large dome glass ceiling. I gasped as I looked at it properly. Edward looked to see what I was looking at.

"Yeah, its one of my favourite things about this house. It lets so much light in, in the daytime and at night the moon lights the room beautifully." He waited patiently until I was finished looking. "Over here is the first sitting room." He gestured to let me in first. "It's mainly where guests or visitors wait when they arrive."

It was a nice room, charming with great character. It had two sofas facing each other and a lovely fire place with a window to the side of the room. Above the fireplace was a picture of the same couple that was in the dining room. The woman had startlingly bright green eyes with flowing shiny black hair and stood beside a tall, bronze haired man staring down at her lovingly. His features were perfect and angular while the woman's were soft and feminine. Were these Edward's parents? My assumption was confirmed when he spoke next.

"Edward Senior and Elizabeth Cullen, my parents," he came and stood next to me looking up at the painting. "The most loving people I've ever met. They died twelve years ago, when I was seventeen years old. They left me this house in their will, along with everything that was inside it." He spoke so softly I had to lean in to hear him properly.

He looked back at me with a smile and seemed content with whatever expression was on my face. "So I understand what you're going through – to an extent. I know what it feels like to loose your family."

I nodded slightly as I felt the tears well up at the mention on my family. After all, the tear in my heart hasn't been sewn back together.

Edward lifted a hand to my cheek and gently brushed away an escaping tear. I looked down as I felt sobs rise up my throat; I felt tears falling more freely down my cheeks as I placed my hands to cover my face. Two warm, strong arms enveloped around me and rested my head against his chest.

"I'm here, its okay," Edward repeated in my ear as I reached my arms out and clung to his torso – desperate for comfort. In response he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter and pressed his cheek to my hair.

I don't know how long he held me fore or how long I cried but I felt slightly better then before. He took my hand as he lead me to the next room.

For the next hour we looked around the ground floor. Though there was a tense bit where we bumped into Mike. His looks make me feel so uncomfortable but it didn't go out of my notice that Edward moved to stand in front of me slightly to block Mike's view.

I looked at him curiously and his answer was "Please stay away from him. He's not trustworthy." I could happily oblige to that. Mike seriously creeped me out.

We spent the rest of the day looking around the mansion.

He showed me his music room which he didn't let people onto an awful lot. It was stunning to say the least. The room was quite long with tall windows covering two walls. The decor was rich mahogany brown colours which indulged the sense. A beautiful shiny black grand piano was the master piece of the room as it was placed by the windows so bright light flooded around it. It stood on a platform to give it a dominance to the rest of the instruments in the room. There was a desk on the far side of the room with lots of paper gathered on it. Edward told me his mother had passed on her love of music to him so he spent quite a lot of his time in here when he wasn't working.

What had to be my favourite room in the whole house was the library. It's absolutely breath-taking. Books lined every wall and the only exception was where the windows were. The room was two floors high and there were stairs leading to mini platforms to create a second floor walking around the edge of the room. There was also a huge fireplace with two cushiony arm chairs in front of it.

We were in the gardens now, sitting opposite a grand water fountain. The Cullen;s had twenty-five acres of land which was made up of gardens, fields for the horses, a wood and a lake.

"Have you ever been riding before?" He asked me as his arm occasionally brushed mine and gave me butterflies.

I shook my head as I looked at him curiously to see what he was going to say next.

"I'll have to take you sometime, I think you'll really like it." He smiled down at me. "I know the perfect horse for you. Laney, she's very calm ad understanding."

At that time a thick cold breeze whipped around us. Though it didn't seem to bother Edward, I shivered from the sudden change in temperature. was only wearing a t-shirt!

Edward saw this and removed his brown sweater to reveal a simple white t-shirt underneath. He looked at me smiling and handed me the sweater. In any normal situation I would have probably declined but it was Edward's and I was pretty cold now.

I took it gratefully and slipped it over my head. It was lovely and warm and even the breeze couldn't blow away the amazing smell that surrounded me now. A smell that was truly Edward.

Naturally the sweater swamped me. The sleeves were so long my hands didn't reach the ends and I'm sure if I stood up it would fall about mid thigh. But I still loved wearing his clothes, though I would never voice that - even if I could.

"Looks good on you." I looked up to see hims smiling beautifully at me.

Even though I was far from getting over my families death - Edward made me feel comforted. Even though there was a maniac serial killer after me - Edward always made me feel safe. And even though I was unable to talk there was never an awkward silence between us.

I opened my mouth to reply - to say something. Nothing came to mind.

Edward must have misinterpreted his as me unable to speak. His eyes saddened and he looked down at the gravel beneath our feet. But I could feel it in my head. It was like a little click which released my from my restraint. I felt the words rise up in my throat.

"Thank you."

**So sorry about the mix up guys! I didn't even realised I'd misses it when I proof read it, I only saw it didn't match when I was looking at the next chapter, lol. **


	6. The Sound Of Your Voice

**So have you read the last bit of the last chapter now? Sorry about the mix up guys - it must have been late when I typed that one up, lol.**

**Anyways, the story must go on, here's Edward again :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Sound Of Your Voice**

**(EPOV)**

"Thank you"

Her voice rang clear and beautiful through the cooling air. My head shot up in hock as I looked at her in astonishment.

She can talk?

My body warmed from head to toe. She can talk. Does that mean I'm doing something right? She much feel safe here, just how I wanted her to feel. She looked back at me with a proud smile as she'd come over one of her difficulties. I knew she didn't just mean about the sweater.

We just looked at each other. I was seeing her in a new light now. She was even more beautiful and almost carefree. Almost. Her deep brown eyes shone with excitement as she registered her accomplishment. Now it was me who couldn't talk. I was speechless.

Bella laughed at what ever expression was on my face, though I could feel my eyes wide and my mouth open so I don't blame her. I had imagined this time over and over in my head and how I would react and say to her speaking again but right now all words and coherent thoughts had left me.

Her smile had softened slightly and a small crease was now apparent between her eyebrows. "Are you okay? Edward?"

My name on her lips sent a warm fuzzy jolt through my body as a breathy laugh escaped my lips. "Y-you can talk."

Okay first, no one has ever made me stutter before, saying that no one has ever made me speechless. And second what a lame response!

She laughed. "Yeah I guess I can."

"Oh…wow." I sat and just looked at her for a while. "Say something."

She smiled brightly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Everything! Just say something so I can hear your voice again." God I must sound like a mental person but I just couldn't get my brain to connect with my mouth.

"Err…hi." I could see her raking her mind to find something to talk about. "Thanks for lending me your sweater; I tend to get cold easily." She paused for a moment and she saddened. "My mum always used to joke about how I should get fat to keep myself warm." Her eyes welled up and she ducked her head, her shoulders started to shake.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," I said as I automatically put my arm around her shoulder and held her close. I rested my forehead against her ear. "It's good that you can remember your family like this."

She sniffed a few times and nodded. "Does it ever get easier?" She whispered.

"I'll be honest with you, the pain never goes away – not fully – but it gets easier." I told her truthfully.

"Right, okay." She said thoughtfully.

"You're doing so well with this Bella; well that's what it looks like from the outside. But I have a feeling your more of the suffer in silence types."

She slowly turned her head towards me and looked me sadly in the eye. Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching. "I just hate feeling like this. I miss them so much and knowing that none of them will ever come back just makes it so much harder. I just don't want to be grieving for the rest of my life, but then I don't want to forget them."

I hugged her to my chest tightly as I felt her grab onto my top. "These things take time. You know what they say – time heals all wounds. Plus I think your live can only be taken over by grieving if you let it. Your strong, you'll get through this. And I'm always here to help, you can always reply on me."

I felt her arms around my torso tighten before she spoke. "Thank you so much Edward – for everything. You've been really amazing." She took in a big breath and let it out slowly.

"You're more than welcome." I whispered in her ear as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

We slowly released each other and turned to face the garden again, though we stayed close enough so our knees were touching. The contact was comforting yet energising all at once.

The comfortable silence was broken by her bell like voice. "So was that all of the tour?"

"No, actually. I didn't show you the cooler rooms of the house. But I thought I'd show you the more elegant rooms first."

She nodded. "So what rooms haven't you shown me?"

"Well there's the cinema, the gym, the pool, the games room – where Emmett surprisingly spends most of his free time – and the ballroom." I smiled at her gasping expression.

"You have a cinema room and a ballroom?" Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, well I like movies and the ballrooms for special events when we have parties."

"A ballroom?" She repeated. "I didn't realise you were that rich!"

"Well it was built in the early 18th century and ballrooms were of high fashion to wealthier families. If I were to build this house from scratch now, I would never have thought to have some of these rooms that are here but I love it." I explained.

"Right, but you must be like a billionaire!"

I laughed. "Do you really want to get into the conversation of what I earn?" I asked.

"Well," She hesitated, "no that would be rude."

I shook my head. "I don't mind, it's just hard to explain."

"Oh, well what do you do?" She asked while looking at me curiously.

"Well my father built up the Cullen business empire from scratch when he was sixteen by giving tennis lessons and then set up his own tennis academy and it kind of carried on from there. He started buying collapsing businesses and then built them up again and sold them off. When he died it was my responsibility to take charge." I really did admire my father for his passion and determination.

"Wow, that's quite a father figure you had. What did your mother do?" She asked.

"She was a paediatrician, she was so caring and loving there was no way that she couldn't work with children. But when she had me she gave that up to look after me."

"Your parents sound really nice." She sounded thoughtfully while looking up to the sky.

"They were." I hesitated before carrying on. "I bet yours were as well." I looked over at her to make sure I hadn't crossed a line.

"Yeah." She whispered as her brows furrowed and I knew that I couldn't ask anymore, not yet anyway. It was way too soon.

I sat silently waiting for her to recover. After a couple of minutes her face turned soft again. I knew from experience that she wanted a distraction from the memories.

I stood up and held my hand out. "Come on, I'll show you around the other rooms."

She smiled at me knowing what I was trying to do and took my hand.

**There's just a bit Edward/Bella fluff, hope you liked it :)**

**Sneak peaks of one of the future chapters to all the reviewers! (I do realise I said this for the last chapter but then there was that huge mix up, but I promise ot do it this time)**

**The amount of hits, reviews and adds will effect the next time I update - because I'm mean that way -evil laugh-**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Being Safe With You

**Sorry about the wait guys, I've been a bit busy. Another fluffy/filler chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Being Safe With You**

**BPOV**

Edward took me on the tour of the rest of the mansion for the rest of the day. We talked – well Edward asked me many many questions that I thought were going to make me lose my voice, but it was still so uplifting to be in his company. Is it possible to become addicted to someone's company so quickly?

Being awake for a lot of the night and walking a lot had exhausted me so Edward walked me to my room so I could have a nap before dinner.

"Keep it." He said as I went to take off his sweater.

"But it's your sweater." I said. Wow, really clever reply Bella!

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get cold, plus I have loads of sweaters. You just keep it." He definitely wasn't backing down, so I kept his sweater on.

If I were being honest I'm quite glad he insisted I kept his sweater because I wasn't one hundred percent sure I have the will power to take it off at the moment. His scent rolled around me and was so comforting and calming I could have sworn it was one of the main reasons I was feeling so tired.

"Don't worry if your too tired to come downstairs – I'll have something sent up to you." He smiled crookedly.

"Thanks." I said nervously as a blush covered my cheeks.

He lifted his hand and gently brushed his finger tips across my cheek leaving a trail of fire after him. "I love this." He whispered so delicately that I wasn't certain he actually spoke.

His emerald eyes penetrated through my brown ones and stirred emotions deep within me which warmed me from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes.

He blinked several times before clearing his throat. I automatically looked down to break eye contact.

"Erm, well get some rest and sleep well." His voice was soft.

I looked up at him – but avoided staring into his eyes and getting hypnotised again – and nodded. I quickly opened the door and closed it behind myself and leaned against it.

I sighed, letting out a huge breath I didn't realise I was holding. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my made up bed. I snuggled down in the thick covers and let my mind wonder. Unsurprisingly Edward was there. I unconsciously smiled as I looked over his face in my mind and heard his thick textured laughed. Even by just the thought og him my heart sped up.

It's just so bizarre. I don't think anyone has ever been in this position before. I really didn't know how I was supposed to act or how I was supposed to feel. For days straight I sat completely blocked off from the world only thinking about my family and their violent deaths. I cried until I could no longer cry and no longer feel any real emotion.

But now I'm here and I feel alive again. It feels so wrong to feel this way after what's happened but so right at the same time. Everything about this place felt like home. The people (excluding Mike!), the banter and even the atmosphere was homey.

With the help of these thoughts I drifted off into a calming sleep.

_It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the bright blue sky. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I were all outside in the garden. _

_Emmett was 'manning the grill' looking hilarious wearing the traditional apron and big white hat while frying some burgers. A topless Edward and Jasper were shooting some hoops on the nearby basket ball court. They were both wearing navy blue long shorts and laughing and joking around. Alice and Rosalie stood at the table arranging some flowers. I stood a little was about watching everyone and smiling – was this my new family now. _

"_You puffs, I'd be able to kick both of your asses at the same time!" Emmett shouted at Edward and Jasper. _

_They replied with a "HA!" and carried on playing._

"_Hey Bella." Alice skipped over to me and took my hand. "Come and help me and Rose." She pulled me to the table between her and Rose. _

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked, though I was shocked at the sound of my voice. It was strong and happy. _

"_Well I've always wanted to learn how to make these Hawaiian flower necklace thingies and so Alice is just teaching me." Rose smiled as she slid another flower onto the string she hand in her hand. "Plus now it's like a themes BBQ."_

"_You could have just brought some." I said as I watched Alice and started my own. _

"_Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Plus these smell nicer." Alice had already finished her third one. She skipped over to Jasper and gave him a white daisy necklace._

_I had just finished my first one as Rose went over and placed one over Emmett's head. Does this mean I give mine to Edward?_

_I picked mine up from the table and walked slowly over to Edward. He closely watched my every step towards him as he held the ball against his right hip. I stopped in front of him and held the water lily flower out in front on him. He smiled and ducked his head, I lifted the necklace over his head and my hands brushed his silky bronze hair. I put it down over his head and my hands tingled as they touched the soft skin of his muscular chest._

"_Thank you." He whispered as he looked back up into my eyes again._

"_Hey Bella!" Alice interrupted, "Here's yours." She placed a purple pansies necklace around my neck and jumped away. _

"_Grubs up" Emmett shouted as Rosalie put some plates on the table._

_We all sat and started to eat; I was sitting between Edward and Emmett. _

"_Here." Edward whispered as he picked up a stray slower from the table and tucked it behind my ear. _

_His hand rested against my cheek as we closely moved towards each other. Butterflies invaded my stomach as I stared into his green eyes. Our noses were touching as everything else around me turned black. I glanced down at his lips and looked up to meet familiar cold yellow eyes. _

_The caressing hand on my cheek turned to a restraint as James' evil face stared back at me. My scream ripped through the darkness but was cut short by his hand slapping over my mouth. He moved my head to the side and slowly slid his mouth to my ear. _

_His whispered voice was terrifying and filled my stomach with dread. "I will always find you."_

I awoke panting and gasping for breath as I jumped up. Again the sheets were tangled around my legs and I jumped out of bed. Sweat layered my forehead as I attempted to calm my erratic breathing.

I needed to do something! Something to distract me – I cannot and will not have him in my head. A shower, I definitely needed a shower!

I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of pyjamas and went into the bathroom. I checked in every corner and behind every door to make sure he wasn't behind me.

The water ran over my tense body and smoothed my tight muscles. I must have stood for about half an hour before I dared come out. I changed into my fresh pyjamas and walked out into my bedroom again.

I was expecting to feel afraid or have some reminder of my dreams. But it felt empty. I felt no safety and no fear, there was nothing. I glanced at the clock – it was one in the morning, should I try and sleep again? Or should I go and do something?

I voted for the latter – I knew I couldn't sleep just yet. Maybe I could go to the library and read for a while. It seems like forever since I'd lost myself in an intoxicating book.

I went towards the door but suddenly felt very exposed in just my pyjamas bottoms and small t-shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's sweater draped over a chair. I immediately went over to it and put it on. His scent surrounded me and I felt safe.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the library. No lights were on but the moonlight through the glass ceiling lit the room magnificently. I made my way to the library on the floor below and turned a small lamp on next to a sofa.

After much deliberation between Jane Austen's books I chose Emma, I'm sure I'll have many more sleepless nights to come and read the others. I instantly lost myself in the book and get taken away into another world.

I read for a few hours before my eyes started to get heavy. I tried to keep my exhaustion at bay but I knew I wouldn't be able to last for much long. I read to the end of the chapter before I lay down where I was – too tired to move – and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**I haven't had a lot of time to write atm, plus I'm at a difficult part of the plot line and I'm struggling with the right words to use. But I'm attempting to power through and make it work!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading you lovely people! Reviews always welcome!**


	8. It's Time To Talk

**Hello again! I'm really loving the support and amount of readers I'm getting for this story, so thank you to all of you - it really means a lot to me :)**

_**Disclaimer: All characters obviously belong to the lovely Mrs Meyer, I just get to mess around with them!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: It's Time To Talk**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella my dear, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me after breakfast." Carlisle said casually across the table.

I'd been talking for about a week now and was being more and more comfortable with my surroundings. Edward has spent every minute from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed with me. Though I knew he had lots of work to do. I asked him about it once; he just replied with a roll of the eyes and said "That's nothing for you to worry about." He was such a great man; I had no idea how to repay him for what he's doing for me.

"Yes of course." I replied nervously, anxious butterflies rested in my stomach.

I knew what was coming; I'd heard Carlisle and Edward discussing it yesterday. I was talking now and they needed my statement as soon as possible so they know exactly what went on that night.

I looked over at Edward who was to my left. He smiled supportively at me and winked. Even though I was dreading what was to come he always managed to lighten the load on my shoulders, making my burden and problems easier to carry.

After breakfast Carlisle supportively offered me his arm as we walked outside into the gardens. By now the leaves on the trees were browning and some has already fallen but the sight was still beautiful. With the cooling weather and the light breeze it was quite brisk outside so Carlisle and I both had our coats on.

"So, how have you really been getting on Bella? I've seen you everyday and there is a great improvement on the outside at least. How about the inside?" He asked me gently.

"Well I have to say, I'm really glad you brought me here. I feel more together, more human around your family. I have to thank you for what you've done, Carlisle. I have no idea where I would be now if you weren't here." I felt tears well in my eyes as I turned and hugged one of the men who had literally saved my life.

He hugged me back. "I see you as a daughter Bella; I would do the impossible for you."

I smiled gratefully up at him for a second before speaking. "I know what you've come to ask of me."

He looked up to the cloudy sky. "Yes, it's a very tough subject and I know stepping lightly is of great importance. But unfortunately it needs to be done."

I nodded and whispered a shaky "I know."

He turned and his soft blue eyes took in my expression. "But try and look at the positive side, this will be another step to help you move in the right direction." His hand patted mine which was resting in the crook of his arm.

Does that mean if I didn't do this then I would be stepping in the wrong direction?

"Yeah, you're right. I need to do this." I tried to convince myself.

Carlisle turned to face me again. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready to do, but I do think it'll help in the long run."

I looked into his comforting eyes for a moment before saying. "I think I'm ready. I'm...I'm just scared, you know?"

He nodded. "That's to be expected, but if you'd like it can just be you and me in the room. I want you to feel as comfortable and at ease as possible. Or maybe you would like to have someone else in there with you, as moral support."

I knew who he was talking about. He was wondering if it would be easier for me to have Edward by my side. In truth it would, but was I really that selfish that I would drag Edward further into my problems?

I tried to make my voice believable as I said. "I think I can do this on my own."

"Oh, okay," Carlisle looked shocked for a moment, "well, I'll try and ask you questions that'll just need short answers, but I may need you to describe some things for me okay?" I nodded. "It's going to awaken some of the memories that you've tried to lock away. But I'll try and make it as easy as possible for you."

"Okay and then will that be it?" I asked hopefully, I wanted this task put behind me as soon as possible.

"Pretty much. When would you like to start?"

"I want this over and done with please so how about now?" I was getting the jitters as nerves and fear took over the control of my body. Thank god I was holding onto Carlisle's arm otherwise I'm sure I would have fallen over.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said as he turned and lead me back to the house. "I'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself and I'll meet you in the first sitting room."

"Okay." I croaked out as we made out way inside.

He squeezed my hand before walking down towards some of the studies. I took a deep breath to try and calm the sea of emotions running through me. How was I physically going to be able to do this, let alone emotionally?

Edward appeared around a corner and smiled. Though it faded when he saw my nervous troubled expression. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, err, just a bit nervous you know? It's going to be hard." I said.

He instantly knew what I was talking about. "I'm sure you'll be fine." He hesitated. "I could come in with you if you want – you know as a hand to hold."

I looked up into his green eyes and realised how much I wanted him there with me. "But it wouldn't be fair on you Edward." I whispered.

"Hey," he whispered as he moved closer to me, "you don't need to worry about me, this is about you and what will make it easier for you. If you want me to be there, I'll be there."

I looked into his hypnotising emerald eyes. "I want you there." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He smile brightened before he composed his expression into a more understanding look. "Of course I'll be there for you."

We were now sitting in the first sitting room. Edward and I sat on one sofa with me holding his hand on my lap and with Carlisle sitting opposite us with a notepad and pen. The nerves were taking over my stomach as I squeezed Edward's hand harder. I got another squeeze as a reply.

"Right okay, are we ready to begin?" Carlisle asked softly. When Edward walked in the room with me not five minutes ago, he didn't even raise an eyebrow. Something told me he was expecting Edward to come with me no matter what.

I nodded to try and seem confident.

"Okay, so the events happened on Thursday 17th October, correct?" His voice had become more professional as the detective took over.

"Yeah, at around 10.30 things started to happen."

He nodded. "Do you know how he got in the house?"

I shook my head. "No, but we never locked the garage and you can get to the house through the garage."

"Right, was there much noise?"

"Not at first, but I think he must have come round to each of our rooms individually and drugged us with something. When we woke up he had bound our wrists together." My voice shook as I felt Edward's hand grip mine tighter.

He nodded as he wrote down what I'd just said. "Which room were you in?"

"My parents room." I replied automatically. "When we woke up again me and my dad were on the floor and my mum and sister were tied up on the bed. But my mum and Amy had tape over their mouth-" I took a deep breath to try and dissolve the huge lump that was in my throat. I closed my eyes to help calm myself.

"It's okay." Edward whispered into my ear. Was it wrong that in a moment like this, my hand still tingled from his touch and my stomach squirmed delightfully from his velvet voice?

"Just take your time." Carlisle said across from us.

When my breathing had gone back to normal I slowly opened my eyes to see blue and green eyes staring back with concern. I swallowed. "Next question." Attempting to sound confident, I tried to breathe deeply.

"Okay," Carlisle looked over my expression, "Did he touch you at all?"

I felt Edward tense, rigid next to me. "No," he let out a breath and relaxed a bit but still sat on edge, "he didn't touch me."

"The last question – how did you get out?"

This was definitely the hardest, I took another deep breath. "My dad. By this time my mum and sister were already...gone." My voice was shaking and my eyes were squeezed shut. "My dad turned to me and said that I needed to get out and I should never come back. H-he said the family will live through me and h-he was and w-will always be proud-d of me." I could hear the sobs coming out of my mouth but I needed to finish this. "He distracted **him **so I could escape. He died because of me – they all did!" I shouted as I started to cry.

The emotions washed over me so strong, I could feel myself suffocating under the pressure. Edward grabbed me and swept his muscular arms around my back and crushed me to his chest. I cried into his shoulder as I clung to his sweatshirt in desperation.

After about ten minutes of crying Edward's calming smell and circling hand running on my back started to sooth me. I nuzzled into his neck as I took a deep breath of him and felt him press soft kisses to my temple. "You're okay, you're okay." He whispered into my ear as I nodded.

"Thank you so much Bella. I know it was very hard," Carlisle said as he came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "but you've done the right thing. You did very well."

I looked up at his soft eyes and nodded. He opened his arms as I stood to hug him. I felt Edward stand up behind me.

"That's the hard part over now." Carlisle said as he released me and stepped back. "I'll leave you to recover now." His eyes flashed to Edward behind me, he was standing so close to me I could feel the heat off his chest on my back.

Carlisle left quietly after giving me a comforting smile.

I turned to look up at Edward's beautiful face. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

I took a shaky breath. "I don't know really." Though I knew he was looking for a more detailed answer I really couldn't give him one because I honestly didn't know how or what to feel right now.

"Anything I can do?"

"Yeah can you distract me please?" I realised what this could have meant after I'd said it and blushed. "I mean can we go somewhere or something to get my mind off things."

Edward being the perfect gentleman stepped around my comment to avoid my further embarrassment. "Sure, want to go to the music room?"

* * *

**So there's another chapter, this time you finally see what happened. Sorry it wasn't very inventive/detailed, I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing and I was going through a tiny writers block then. Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**Reviews would be very nice, sneak peaks for all of you :)**


	9. Bad Memories

**Greetings lovely people! I know some of you are quite confused maybe about the last chapter? Well I've tried to leave the plot line around James open so you can use your own imagination on how his 'obsession' began. I might add it into a conversation or something in a later chapter, I'm not sure yet. **

**But I must say thanks for the reviews, a special shout out to mouse555, kagome2 a.k.a me and of course danyullafella for being so lovely. Anyway, moving on...**

******Disclaimer:**** Of course all characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I did borrow a couple of scenes from Twilight in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Bad Memories**

**(BPOV)**

We were in the music room now. I had easily convinced Edward to play the piano for me, using the excuse that it will be the best way to distract me.

He was a beautiful musician, actually that was a huge understatement but the way his fingers danced over the keys was indescribable. His fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment at his brilliant talent.

Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.

He nodded. "It's Esme's favourite."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel extremely insignificant."

The music slowed transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of a tune I sometimes hear him hum or whistle.

"You inspired this one." He said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet, I couldn't speak. "They really do like you, know you." He said conversationally.

I smiled, knowing he was talking about his family. "I'm really glad, I really like them too."

He seemed very pleased with this as the song he was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"Thank you." I murmured. I realised there were tears in my eyes. I dabbed them embarrassed.

He touched the corner of my eye, trapping one I missed and gently swept his finger across my face to wipe it away. "There." He whispered.

I looked away nervously as my cheeks reddened with my all too familiar blush. But my eyes stopped dead in their tracks. I got up slowly and walked towards the ornament hanging on the wall. Edward followed and chuckled at my bewildered expression. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old." I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him. "It must have been very expensive."

"Probably would be now but it belonged to my fathers and Carlisle's great-great-great-great-great grandfathers. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached apparently."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross just in case. "It's stayed in your family for so long."

"Yeah, it's nice having antiques around here like this. I hope to give them all to my children one day." He turned his thoughtful gaze to my face as I still stared at the wooden ornament.

"Wow, it must be really nice having all these heirlooms around." I said, casually.

"Well, we're a very lucky family in the sense that we have a strong family name. So antiques and heirlooms are very easy to keep in the family." He explained as he turned to face me. "Do you want me to show you some of the others?"

I smiled. "Yeah, that would be cool."

For the rest of the day we looked around the house again and Edward showed me some of the beautiful ornaments he had around the house. We had lunch and dinner with everyone as usual and the day rolled in and came to an end.

Like normal Edward kindly walked me to my door. "It's been a long day, get some rest." He whispered and finished with his routine goodnight. "I'll be just next door if you need anything," he then leaned forward and brushed his cheek across mine as he kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Bella." He murmured against my skin as he backed away slowly and walked to his door and went into his room.

I stood there frozen for a few minutes as I brushed my finger tips across my tingling cheek. Even though what he said to me was the same every night, the kiss on the cheek was a new development. I had to say I really liked this new direction we were taking. I couldn't stop my hopes from heightening at the idea that maybe he liked me the way I liked him.

I let out a shaky breath as I walked into my room. It felt odd, being alone again after I'd spent the whole day with someone. The room felt too big, too empty and cold. A shiver travelled down my spine. To distract myself I went to take a shower, looking behind every door and every corner on the way.

The memories were alive in my mind as images flashed through my head. A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I tried to fill my mind with different images, it didn't work, **his** face was always there. I got out of the shower and changed into my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and then stared into my reflection in the huge mirror. I could see my face looking back at me with frustration, but that look was still there in my eyes. The look of fear.

"Leave me alone." I shouted at the images of him in my head.

I walked out into my bedroom again and stopped dead in my tracks. This room felt wrong. It was too quite, it was too calm. I felt the twist in my stomach as fear ripped through me. I knew it was mainly psychological because of what I told Carlisle earlier but I just couldn't stamp down the fear. It will always be there.

I knew I couldn't sleep in this room tonight and I thought about going to the library again but then Edward's words echoed through my head. _"I'll be just next door if you need anything."_

Did he really mean it? Could I go and disturb him?

Before I had even begun to think it through properly my feet were already leading me towards the door and out into the hallway. Being only lit by the moonlight, it felt even colder and creepier than my room and I could feel my shivers increase as the twist in the pit of my belly grew. I knocked impatiently on his door several times before I opened it myself and walked in the room and shakily closed the door behind me before I felt it. Calm instantly washed over me as the twist burnt out.

The layout of his room was pretty similar to my own, but it was bigger. He had two large leather chairs by the grand stone fire place with a coffee table in front which was covered in folders and sheets of paper. Underneath the moonlight coming from the balcony doors was a stunning black shiny baby grand piano. Pictures and photos of different smiling people were scattered around the room.

I quietly walked over to the open doors that lead to his bedroom. I saw the king size bed with ruffled sheets. As I walked into the room I paused.

Edward was fast asleep. The covers were down to the waist on his bare torso as he lay on his back with his mouth slightly open. His even breathing filled the silence. How can someone still look so attractive in sleep?

Guilt washed over me and I turned to walk out of the room. I couldn't wake him up just because I was scared, it wasn't fair. He needed his sleep and it wasn't his responsibility to make me feel comfortable. He had done enough for me. But it felt safe in here, maybe I could sleep on his sofa in his sitting room.

"Bella?" Edward's voice, thick with sleep, called softly from behind me. "Are you okay?"

I turned and looked at him; he was sitting up in his bed with an alarmed expression. "Yeah, I was errr...I was just, wondering if...errr...." I stuttered.

His expression softened as a gentle smile spread across his beautiful face. "Come here." He whispered as he pulled the covers down on the other side of his bed.

"I...Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

He nodded as I moved towards the bed and got under the covers.

His bed was soft and warm as I lay down and faced him. He did the same as we stared at each other. His warm hand rested on my waist and pulled me towards him. I rested my head against his chest as he put his head on top of my head.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered into his warm chest.

* * *

**Now we're getting somewhere! It was a very fluffy, kind of short chapter yet again, but we're starting to get up the real story line now ;)**

**I'm going to be mean again and say the next time I update will depend on how many reviews/adds I get -evil laugh- but I still love you all really!**


	10. Being Next To You

**Greetings Earthlings! Hows it going guys? Sorry if I forgot anyone who reviewed and I didn't reply, my memory sucks! Anyway, I'm really grateful for all the adds/hits/reviews that I'm getting and I'm really glad you liking the story so far. Unfortunately it's another short chapter but we're starting to get to the good stuff now :) **

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Being Next To You**

**(BPOV)**

In the arms of Edward I felt safe and protected when I woke up the next morning. I was lying on my side with Edward's chest pressed to my back. My head was resting on his stretched out arm as his other was resting on my stomach. His even soft breathes were comforting as I snuggled further into his chest.

I was amazed at how comfortable and safe I felt with Edward. He had this hold over me which could calm me one moment and then excite me the next. He knew exactly how I felt and could read me like an open book. We got on so well and our conversations could carry on for days if we didn't get interrupted by other people, eating and sleeping.

I slowly slid my hand up the mattress to touch his relaxed hand in front of my face. I ran my finger tips over his long, elegant fingers and soft palm. Even though I had been thrown through the pits of hell and through the most unimaginable situations I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how lucky I was to have Edward and his family around.

As I entwined my fingers in his, his hand grasped mine tightly. Behind me I could feel him start to stir. His hand on my stomach grabbed a fist full of my shirt, released it and rubbed small gentle circles on my belly.

"Good morning." He whispered into my ear, his voice thick and croaky from sleep.

I released his hand and turned around, to face him. His lids hung low over his eyes as he pulled his warm arm around my shoulder, his other arm now wrapped around the small of my back. We lay so close our noses were almost touching as we stared into each others eyes.

"Morning." I said shyly, just above a whisper. "Sleep well?"

He closed his eyes briefly as a gentle smile came to his lips. "Amazingly so, did you?"

It took me a moment to realise he had actually asked me a question – his face was so beautiful and way to distracting. "Yes, I did thank you."

"Good. If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here last night? Not that I minded or anything, I like sleeping next to you." He rushed out quickly.

"Well giving my statement yesterday...kind of...woke up the memories and I got...scared." I said embarrassed. Now I thought over it, it did sound silly – nothing could hurt me here. But I remember feeling so scared and Edward makes me feel so safe.

His arms around me tighten almost protectively. "You don't need to be afraid anymore, I'll keep you from harm."

I looked into his deep emerald eyes. "I feel safe with you, you keep the bad dreams away."

His lips curved up at the side showing me his famous crooked smile. "I'll stay with you every minute of the day and all night if it'll keep the bad dreams away."

"Thank you." I whispered as I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I felt him press his cheek to my hair.

We lay in a comfortable silence for a while. A question I had wanted to ask Edward kept going round in my head. When would I get another chance to ask him? "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Why did you let me into your home? I mean why me? You've never done it before and to top it off I have a crazy psychopath after me. Why would you risk yourself and your family for me?" It all came out in a rush.

I wasn't sure he understood me but his voice was calm and even when he answered. "I'd seen you on the news and heard your story. I thought maybe I could help somehow. Not just in the sense that you needed protection but also someone to talk to. After all, I'd lost my parents I thought that could be useful somehow. But, that wasn't just it." He hesitated. "I saw something in your face, your beautiful brown eyes; I just knew I had to meet you. I don't know what it was but I was drawn to you." His words hung in the air.

My only and best reply I could think up was, "Oh," as I lay and thought over what he'd said.

"Bella," He whispered softly.

I lifted my head back to look into his gentle eyes. His features were soft yet strong as he looked back at me. His eyes reflected the same feeling of desire that I felt deep in my belly. I slowly moved closer towards him as our noses touched.

I knew what I wanted to do, and the moment would have been perfect if my stomach didn't rumble very very loudly as Edward started to move towards me.

He chuckled, obviously also hearing my stomach and rested his forehead against mine. "Breakfast time?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment for my ill timed hunger.

"Come on then." He said as he got up out of bed and waited at the end of the bed for me to get up.

When he moved away from me I instantly missed his touch. Luckily when I stood in front of him he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me to my door.

"Get changed and I'll be back in about 10 minutes to walk you down to breakfast." He said, it was hard to listen to him sometimes because I usually just ended up staring at his beauty – especially when his bare chest was just inches from my face.

Fortunately I could form a sentence. "Do you think I'm incapable to make my way to the dining room on my own?" I teased.

Even though I said it lightly he replied seriously. "No, but maybe I just like walking you and maybe I like to spend time with you."

He smiled brightly at me as he leaned forward, kissed me on my temple softly and walked away.

I stood there for a moment, remembering the touch of his lips and feel of the butterflies in my stomach. I liked it.

* * *

**So there's another chapter done. We're finally stepping up their relationship now, which is gooood! Anywhoo, Hopefully I'll be updating soon, maybe the same time next week - it all depends on how much writing I can get done. I'm actually off to do some more now so hopefully I'll get a lot written. Who bets I wont stop writing till about 11 tonight? ME!! Well lets hope so anyway :)**

**Next chapter: Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Bella spend some time together!**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	11. Finding The Balance

**Happy Good Friday!!! I hope everyones having a nice Easter holiday. I've actually done another so far :)**

**Anyway, thank you for all the adds/hits/reviews! So on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Finding The Balance**

**(BPOV)**

"Edward, you have two meetings today. One is at eleven this morning and the other is at three this afternoon." Alice said over breakfast.

He hesitated. "Oh well, maybe you could-"

"Don't even think about it! You've already rescheduled twice, you cant again!" Alice took in his sad expression. "I know you want to spend time with her and its nice and fun but you have a job to do. You have a business to run." She explained softly

I looked at Edward in shock. He rescheduled his meetings because of me? Even though this made me high with happiness I was also full with guilt. I was keeping Edward from his work. It had crossed my mind that he had a job to do but I had never thought of how much. It must be a lot if he owned the company surely!

Edward still looked reluctant to listen to Alice so Carlisle added. "Find the balance."

I could see he was still not fully convinced. I needed to do something. Nothing pleased me more than spending the day with Edward but he had commitments.

"Erm," I spoke up. Everyone turned to look at me curiously, as I raked my mind for something convincing, "I think Alice and I were going shopping today right?" I looked over at her meaningfully and she caught on immediately.

"Oh yeah! We really do need to restock your wardrobe - especially with the cold weather coming in." She said innocently.

Edward looked suspiciously at us. "So your telling me that you freely offered to go shopping with Alice, even though you hate it?"

"Well…" What do you reply to that? "Yeah." I said stupidly.

He raised an eyebrow - totally unconvinced.

"So there's no need to not go to your meetings now seems as Bella will be out all day." Alice smiled triumphantly.

All day? Oh great, though I'll be with Alice which should be fun and this was for Edward. All day sounded suicidal but I was a distraction and he needed to do his job.

"Well what about security?" He asked trying to rake his mind for excuses.

"Obviously Jasper and Emmett are coming with us." She replied.

Jasper and Emmett's heads popped up, their expressions shocked and irritated - probably for having to go on another shopping trip with Alice.

Edward looked really worried. "Hmmm, okay but neither of you leave Bella's side for a second." He said very seriously pouting at them. The ferocity in his green eyes was almost frightening.

* * *

"Come on Bella," Alice shouted as she walked out the front door, Jasper and Emmett moping behind her.

"Are you sure your okay with going? You can stay here if you want." Edward asked me for the hundredth time in the past half an hour.

"I'll be fine, really." Which was true, "This will be good for me."

We stood facing each other in the reception room. The sunlight from the glass roof flooded down and made his hair sparkle. He held both of my hands in his and I knew immediately when he let go I would miss the warmth and smoothness of his skin.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." He mumbled while looking at his feet.

"Are _you _going to be okay?" I teased.

He looked up and smiled. "I think so."

"Come on Bells!" Emmett yelled.

"I better go then." Before I lost my nerve I moved forward and wrapped my arms tightly around his muscular torso. I pressed my cheek to his chest and took a deep breathe. If I we going to be away from him all day I needed to try and keep much with me as possible. He automatically wrapped his arms around my back and squashed me even closer.

"If you want to come back at any time you tell Alice and she'll' bring you home." I nodded into his chest. "And I'll have my phone in my pocket all day so just ring me at any time and we can talk, okay?"

I chuckled slightly at his protectiveness. "I'll be fine." I stepped back from him and walked towards the door. "See you later." I called out confidently as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"What about this? Isn't it cute!" Alice said showing me the hundredth camisole in the past half an hour.

We'd been shopping for about two hours now and I found out Alice really was all set on getting me a whole new wardrobe. To help keep me unnoticed I had tied my hair up and put on a cap and sunglasses. It wasn't much, but it helped. Being out in public again was a complete adrenaline rush. Even though I told Edward I would be fine I couldn't be more afraid but it felt good to be out as if I wasn't letting **him **ruin and break me.

"Come on Titch! That top looks exactly the same as the other ninety-five you've shown her!" Emmett whined next to me. To make sure I never got separated from any of them Emmett had insisted I linked arms with him. I thought it as silly at first but when I got outside I was very grateful for the contact.

Alice's expression was shocked and aggravated. "What? This looks nothing like the others! To start off with its a totally different material AND the stitching is done differently. Guys just don't understand!"

"No, humans don't understand you." Emmett's booming laugh filled the store as I giggled silently next to him.

Alice looked disapprovingly at me. "Bella, how can you be taking his side? Number one rule with Emmett - never egg him on!" She sighed. "Least Jazz understands what I mean, right?" She went over and held his hand.

"Errr..sure I do sweetheart." He replied and kissed her on the head. He made a 'WTF!" face at us when she wasn't looking.

Suddenly Alice jumped back into her rhythm and skipped over to the dresses. "We should get you some dresses because you only have about eight at the moment and if you live in our house your going to need a lot more. No one in my family is going to wear the same thing twice - especially to something important."

I was about to protest when my phone started ringing - Edward had brought it me, saying I needed it for safety reasons. I got it out if my pocket and looked at the caller ID. A smile instantly came to my lips.

"I've got it!" Emmett shouted as he snapped it out go my hand.

"EMMETT!" I shouted as I tried to reach for the phone from him. He moved away from me and Jasper instantly came closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder - even though we were the only people in the store.

"Hello Bella's phone, Sir Emmett speaking. How may I help you?" He thickened his english accent and made it sound upper class posh.

Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper chuckled. I sighed aggravated.

"Unfortunately Sir, Miss Bella can not come to the phone right now as she's too busy murdering me with her eyes." He teased, I growled at him. "Oooo, scary!" He whispered to me.

Jasper patted my shoulder. "He's this annoying to everyone really. Try and take it as a compliment."

I'm sure thick confusion filled my expression at this time. "How can I possibly take this as a compliment?"

"It means he likes you." He replied.

"Well if he's going to act like this maybe I'll be better off if he hated me." I grumbled. Emmett was still gabbling away on my phone.

"Believe me, annoying Emmett is much better than angry or hateful Emmett." Jasper whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Em can be very scary when he wants to be." Alice explained quietly so Emmett didn't hear us.

I looked at his tall, bulky, muscular frame and believed that. The sight of Emmett alone was scary.

"Well Eddie says hi, he just rang to have a little chat with me. He finds it difficult to go so long without experiencing some of my awesomeness." Emmett boisterously came back into the conversation.

"Right, because it's not as if Edward thinks your one of the most annoying people to walk this Earth or anything." Jasper said.

"Well, yeah. But he loves me really. It's all to throw you off the tracks that I'm his favourite." He winked and turned to Alice. "I told him we'd be back in about two hours."

"What! That's not long enough!" Alice screeched and then started talking so fast that no one could understand her. When she was finished she took a deep breathe and looked at our mindless expressions. "Oh, never mind."

We shopped for a couple more hours and joked around. I learnt that Alice was actually a fashion designer though she did help Edward with his schedule on occasion. I was feeling so close and attached to everyone, even Emmett! But I had to remember that I was going to be staying with them forever. This living arrangement wasn't permanent no matter how much I wished it to be. What was I going to of when it was all over?

* * *

We got back well into the afternoon and Emmett and Jasper went off to check security. Alice skipped upstairs with me to put my clothes away. Apparently I wouldn't be able to do it right.

"It's all set out in a certain order." She explained as she hung some clothes up.

"Thanks for today Alice, even though it was shopping I really enjoyed myself." I said as we walked down the stair case a while later.

"Me too. I already see you as a sister Bella and I know you'll stay that way for the rest of our lives." She said brightly.

"But how do you know that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh lets just say I have a way with the future." She winked and skipped away.

I giggled though it was cut short as I saw Edward come around one of the many corners. A sense of relief washed over me as my stomach tightened in anticipation and excitement.

"Bella." His voice, so velvety and mouthwatering also sounded relived. "Your back." His long strides brought him to me quickly and he wrapped me up in a warm hug.

He leaned back and looked into my eyes. His green orbs shone relief, excitement and nervousness. My heart pumped hard in my chest as I felt the pulse in my ears. He leaned towards me and captured my lips with his. He was soft and gentle as he braided his fingers into my hair as I kissed him back. My arms locked behind his neck and one of his hands slid down my back and pressed me tighter against his muscular chest. I crushed myself closer, moulding myself to the shape of him. I felt him smile against my lips as we pulled away for air.

The crooked smile was still there when I opened my eyes and it was probably good that he was holding me this close to his chest otherwise I'm sure my knees would have buckled.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that." He whispered as he placed his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes blissfully. "I think I do."

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations through his chest. "I missed you."

* * *

**So they've finally kissed! I know it wasn't really big and romantic and emotional, but I prefer things to be simple and easy and that's how I like to see Bella and Edward's relationship in this story :)**

**I hope it wasn't too disappointing for you, reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Feelings

**Thank you reviewers! You make me very happy! But you know what would make me even happier? If even more of you reviewed XD**

**Ahaha! Anyway, have you all seen the new full trailer for Eclipse? I thought it looked pretty cool, hopefully they'll be more Emmett and Jasper in this film *YAY!* plus Riley's hot!**

**Moving on, I know I've been really mean and kept you guys waiting for a while and unfortunately I still might be a little slow with the updates for a while but to make it up to you I'm updating a really important chapter which I think you'll all really like.....hopefully! I think this might be one of the chapters that you've really been waiting for. **

**P.S Sorry if there's any mistakes - I've just rushed to get this out for you that I haven't properly proof read it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Feelings**

**(BPOV) - A few weeks later.**

He pecked me on the lips as he held me against his chest before saying, "want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, as I ran my hands from around his neck down his muscular biceps. He slowly released his arms from around my back and took my hand. His large strong hand enveloped mine in a warm embrace.

"It's been so weird without you here when Alice takes you shopping or something. I know you've only been here for a few weeks but I'm so used to you being around." Edward spoke softly as we walked out into the gardens.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird when all of this is over." I replied, hoping to find out from Edward himself what he thought and wanted.

He hesitated before saying. "When I said your welcome here for as long as you like, I meant it. I'm hoping you'll stay here for a while." His voice became quieter and sounded nervous.

I smiled at his shyness and hugged his arm. "I'd like that." I said as he smiled brightly down at me. "I really honestly don't know what I would do without you Edward. You've been my rock, you've made me feel alive again. You've made me feel like an actual human being. When my family died I felt dead, like there was no point to life anymore. But you sparked something in me and made me see the light again." My tears spilt over my eyes as they trailed down my cheeks.

Edward stopped and turned to me. With his free hand he gently wiped the tear away. "I hate seeing you cry." He whispered as he placed his cheek against mine and hugged me close. "Please don't cry."

"I feel so happy with you but it feels so wrong when it's only been a few weeks. It still aches inside but you make it feel better." I murmured into his neck as he kissed my head and nodded.

"I feel happy with you too. For so long I've been the odd one out in my family and for a while I've felt as if I was standing in one place, unable to move. But I wasn't standing still, I was waiting. I think I was waiting for you." His velvet voice was thick with emotion.

I tightened my grip around his neck as he bent at the knees and lifted me off the ground so we were closer. I placed kisses randomly over his cheek and hair as he chuckled happily. The vibrations tickled me and made me giggle.

* * *

After our blissfully, cheesy movie moment Edward had somehow convinced me to go horseback riding with him. We had just arrived at the stables when I realised what I had agreed to.

"Actually, I change my mind, I don't want to go horseback riding anymore." I said as I looked around at some of the giant horses.

"Come on, love. It'll be really fun I promise." Edward tried to persuade me. He held onto my hand tightly as he tried to tug me into the fancy stables.

I was just about to complain before I was interrupted by a man, probably about my age. "After Mr Cullen, shall I set up Caesar for you?"

The man was a bit shorter then Edward, but was chunkier yet still have a certain grace about him. His floppy blond hair kept getting in his eyes.

"Hello Zach, yes please." Edward replied calmly before turning to me. "Bella, this is Zach my stable hand. Zach this is Bella."

"Hi." I smiled in a greeting to him, though it didn't last long. He looked back at me with a strange look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't nice.

I nervously moved closer to Edward who was to busy looking at the different horses to notice Zach. Luckily the strange man disappeared around the back - probably to sort out the horse.

Edward turned to me again. "Okay, how about for your first time you just ride with me?" The rushing emotions prevented me from realising he'd said anything before he spoke again. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

I nodded, hopefully it'll take less time so I can get away from Zach faster.

"Here you are Mr Cullen." Zach reappeared leading a stunning black horse.

"Thank you." Edward said politely as he let go of my hand to pet the horse. "Hello, old boy."

He spoke to the horse for a while longer as Zach continued to stare at me. His eyes not leaving my face. I looked away from him towards Edward, hoping he'll be able to distract me. It almost worked but I could still see Zach out of the corner of my eye. What was it? What was so familiar about him? Something was eating at me - but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was certain I had never seen him before in my life so why was he so familiar?

"Come on Bella, hop on." Edward said, he was already on the horse with a huge smile on his face.

He held out his hand as I slowly walked towards the giant animal. I moved a bucket laying close by to stand on and I grabbed Edward safe hand and let him pull me onto the horse behind him.

I shuffled up close behind him as I wrapped my hands around his warm torso. I pressed my cheek against his back as I daringly looked at Zach - who was still watching me. The same calculating gaze was in his eyes as I glared, confused back at him.

"See you later Zach." Edward called as the horse moved towards the tall double door way.

I pressed my face into Edward;s back as I tried to recover from the confusing events that had just happened. I knew now to never go to the stables - especially not alone.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked gently.

I hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine." There was no need to tell Edward right?

He misunderstood my hesitation. "Don't worry, you get used to it." Referring to the horse as he quickened it's pace to a trot.

After a wile longer of riding I asked. "Where are we going?"

We'd been riding through fields but now we were in a light airy forest.

"Just a place I go sometimes. We're almost there."

And we were, it took us just ten more minutes to arrive at the breath taking meadow.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I gasped.

It was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers - violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun filled the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

I could see him smiling smugly before he lifted his leg over the front of the horse and dropped down to the ground with a soft thud. I stayed frozen in my spot, how was I suppose to get down from here?

Edward's hand briefly brushed my knee before he put out his arms towards me. He read the fear on my face. "I'll catch you. Do you really think I'm going to let you fall off a horse?" He teased. "Swing your leg over the front so your sitting sideways and I'll catch you." He instructed calmly.

I did as he said and waited as he firmly held my waist. I grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he slid me down off the horse. He kept eye contact with me, which did distract me, before he lightly placed me on the ground.

"See your still alive." He chuckled as I smacked his arm.

"Shut up! It's scary for some people." I whined though I couldn't prevent the smile from coming to my lips.

"I'm sorry, my baby girl." He whispered as he pulled me into a sweet hug.

An hour later we were lying on our backs looking up at the blue sky. Edward had his arm around my shoulders, which was acting as a conveniently comfy cushion. He had his other arm behind his head.

"So, is Zach your very own horse whisperer then?" I joked, hoping I could find out more about this strangely scary man. Luckily we were talking about his horses so I could easily slip it into the conversation.

He chuckled softly. "Something like that. I know he has a talent with horses but because he's up there on his own a lot of the time he doesn't really talk to a lot of people." This eased my nerves about him. Maybe he just didn't really know social rules. "So I was thinking about employing someone else to help him."

"Look at you, Mr Cullen the thoughtful employer - ready to employ someone just for the soul fact that one of his employees can have a friend." I teased, though I was reminded again of how loving and thoughtful Edward really is. I rolled onto my stomach so I was looking down at him. "Seriously Edward, I've never met a kinder, more considerate person in my life. How can you be so thoughtful all the time?"

He smiled happily at my comment. "I'm so glad you see me that way Bella. I really want you to think good of me."

I looked back at him confused though couldn't not smile at his words. "Why?"

He suddenly became nervous. "Becau- well, there's a reason I bought you up here. A place where there's no distractions or interruptions. A place where it's just you and me."

"Okay." I said slowly as I tried to work out where this was going.

"I have something to tell you, but I'm scared of what might happen." He searched through my eyes though I didn't know what for. "I'm scared of what you might do."

I blinked, shocked. "Me?"

He nodded. "I'm scared of ho you might react. I don't want this to ruin our relationship but I have to tell you this."

"Edward, I promise nothing will ruin our relationship." Though I was starting to feel scared now.

He looked at me for a moment before saying. "You said it in your sleep last night and it made me realise something. I've been thinking about it all day." He nodded to himself before looking back at me in the eye and saying clear as day. "I'm in love with you Isabella Swan."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock as his words registered in my brain. He loved me? But he's only known me for a few weeks, how is that possible?I knew I should have felt something bad in my stomach but all I could feel was happiness. I should feel strange that we were here already but all I felt was excited, loved and most precisely at home.

But he had said I'd already said it in my sleep. Does that mean I love him too? Did I subconsciously already know I loved Edward before I actually knew?

Then it hit me like a double decker bus. I love Edward Cullen. All my feelings for him added up - the apprehension, the excitement, the happiness, the warmth, the calmness. All of about three seconds had passed as I tried to get my brain to form words and sentences.

Edward quickly jumped up to rest on his forearms so his face was just a few centimeters in front of me. "You don't have to say anything back, I just thou-"

I cut him off with a passionate kiss as my hands ran through his hair. I felt him smile against my lips as he brought his arm around my back and pulled me onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his hands down to the hem of my top and ran his warm hands across my skin, leaving paths of warm tingles. I moaned into his mouth as out tongues danced with each other, my hands grasping his silky bronze hair.

If I could have it my way, I would spend most of my time kissing Edward but the need for oxygen always gets to great and we have to break apart for air. I kept my head close to his so our noses were touching.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and said. "If you didn't get it from that then I'm going to say I'm in love with you Edward." I was so happy to say it I almost squealed like a little girl.

Shock washed over his face before a bright toothy grin appeared. He laughed happily before kissing me again. This time he rolled over so he was on top. He carefully balanced his body so I didn't feel any of his weight yet we were still touching from head to toe. Our hands explored each others bodies.

Between kisses he whispered. "I love you." which I returned.

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow getting fully acquainted and only managed to drag ourselves back when the sun started to set and our stomaches started to rumble.

"Come on, love. You can sit at the front this time." Edward said as he led Caesar over to me from where he was tied up.

"Why?" I asked as I readjusted my crumpled top.

"Because I want to hold onto you." He whispered in my ear as he passed me and stood Caesar next to a large log.

He smiled mischievously at me as he held the horse in place. I walked over to the large animal and stood on the log. I grabbed hold of both sides of the saddle and put my foot i the stirrup. I amazingly managed to heave myself up over the saddle and I grabbed hold of the reins.

I let out a shaky breath as I looked at Edward. He looked proud as he winked at me. He walked around and smoothly climbed on the back of the horse. I instantly felt his warm chest against my back as he placed his hans on my hips.

"And off we go." He said in my ear as he tapped the horse his heels.

He was so close to me, all of his body lined mine. From my head, down my back, down the backs of my thighs to the bottom of my legs. I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face.

"Hmmm, we might have to come horse riding more often if it'll turn out anything like today." His velvety voice rumbled in my ear as his hands slid down my hips to rest on my thighs.

"Mm-hmm." Was the only answer I could form as I felt his chuckles vibrate through my back.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear before he kissed my hair.

I somehow managed to get us back safely - with great help from Edward of course. Then when we got back to the house Edward asked the cook to send some food up later before we went to his room to finish what we started in the meadow.

* * *

**Well there you go, they're finally there! I hope this chapter has made you all gooey so you'll be nice and forgiving with my future updates :)**

**Reviews would be lovely. And of course they'll be sneak peaks on the next chapter for you!**


	13. The Note

**Sorry, it's been a bit hectic again and I'm trying to sort everything out so just bare with me for a while longer. But I thought I'd quickly slip in another update for you to be nice, but because I've very quickly put this up there may be quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: The Note**

**BPOV**

"Oh please! Between Jasper and Emmett, Emmett would so easily be able to win!" I said as I ate some more of my fruit salad.

After the events of this afternoon we had wound down to eating our dinner in front of the lit fireplace in Edward's quarters. I sat comfortably wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers while he sat opposite me in just a pair of sweatpants. The chef had brought up a selection of food for us which was now set out in between us.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "I don't think so, Jasper's very logical and can plan things out quickly. He's more about strategy while Emmett's more about force."

How did we even get onto this topic? "How come Jasper's so logical?"

"Well before he met Alice he was in the army, just a general solider. His parents sent him in before they died." He explained while cutting up an apple. He was casually laying on his side with his body stretched out. I got a perfect view of his smooth, muscular chest and abs. My mouth watered.

"His parents made him go into the army? But this is the twenty-first century!" I said though trying not to offend his parents.

Edward nodded understandingly. "Yeah, but he doesn't regret going. He learnt lots of things while he was there."

"Is that why he's part of the security team?" I asked as I finished my food.

He reached across and fed me a slice of apple before he answered. "Partly yeah, Emmett's head of that section so I mainly just leave it to him. But recently I've been thinking about making Jasper my partner in the business."

"Why?" He fed me another slice as he brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. "I thought this was your family business."

"Well he studied business in college and on occasion he's helped me out. Plus when I have children, I don't want to make them carry this business on if they don't want to." He paused to take a sip of his red wine. "Besides, I don't think I have the time to run it on my own anymore. I don't want to spend all of my day on the phone to some snobbish man or counting numbers. I want to spend my days with you." His green eyes looked at me with so much honesty and passion I knew that without a doubt he was telling the truth.

I smiled and blushed as he moved closer to me and gently kissed me. He lifted his hand to brush over my cheek. I leaned into him further to deepen the kiss and moved my hands slowly up his bare chest. His skin was smooth and warm under my palms as he moaned into my mouth. Suddenly he grabbed me around the waist and fell backwards so he was laying on his back with me on his chest. I giggled as he wrapped his arms warmly around me. I looked down at his smiling face and looked into his bright green orbs.

"I love you." I whispered against his cheek as I pecked kisses over his face.

His chuckles excited me more and he tightened his arms around me. I loved being this close to him. I moved down him slightly and reside my head against his chest. I could feel his strong heart beat against my cheek and he kissed the top of my head.

"You are my life now." He whispered into my hair. "Come on baby girl."

We got up and made our way to bed again. Edward pulled me closer his chest and sighed into my hair. I kissed his collarbone and he leaned over and kissed the sensitive area behind my ear which drove me crazy.

"Edward." I groaned.

He chuckled next to my ear. "Sorry." I involuntarily yawned as he moved back to look into my eyes again and smiled. "Sleep, love. You've had a tiring day." He winked mischievously at me.

I laughed silently as my eyes grew heavy. I heard his voice whisper something to me before I drifted into a gentle sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to light shinning through the high windows onto the bed. Edward lay on his back, with his arms around me snoring softly through his slightly open mouth. My head was resting on his shoulder and my hand was placed on his chest.

I moved my head and kissed the soft skin of his shoulder and then looked up into his face. Even in sleep he was stomach twistingly handsome. How was that fair? When I woke up in the morning my hair looks like a birds nest and my eyes glooped up with sleep.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table - 8.45 - breakfast was usually served at 9.

I turned to lie on my stomach and rested my weight on my forearms. I looked down into Edward's peaceful face, I could look at his face forever. I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his. His arms tightened, pulling me closer to his chest as I kissed him.

"Mmmm." He mumbled as I felt a smile come to his lips. "This is a nice way to wake up." He said as we broke apart.

I smiled down at him. "It's time to get up, breakfast will be served in about fifteen minutes." I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Wait a second." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where's my good morning kiss?"

I giggled an turned my head to meet his waiting lips. He moaned into my mouth and I moved one of my hands to run through his silky hair, my other hand covered one of his that was grasping his shirt over my belly. As the kiss started to deepen my stomach rumbled very loudly. This immediately made my cheeks blush as Edward laughed against my lips.

He pulled back and looked at my red face. "Okay, okay we'll go down to breakfast. I can't have my girlfriend starving can I?"

Butterflies flapped in my belly as a bright smile came to my face. "Well I'll be very grateful to my boyfriend if he didn't let me starve." I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll come and knock on you door in about ten minutes. I love you." He called after me.

"I love you too." I called back before I walked out the door.

I quickly ran over to my room - after all I was only wearing Edward's shirt and boxers! I collected some clothes and jumped in the shower. The smile never leaving my face. After I had dried and dressed I walked back out into the bedroom. I placed Edward's shirt and boxers into the laundry basket. I turned to grab my jumper off my bed but stopped in my tracks when I saw a note resting on one of the pillows. I was sure it wasn't there when I came in. Maybe Edward had left it for me when I was in the shower?

_Bella _was written scraggly on the envelope and I knew instantly it wasn't from Edward. Maybe Alice or Emmett?

Nervously I moved to pick it up. I opened it up and cried out quietly as I read:

_Dearest Isabella,_

_It has been so long since I last lay my eyes on your enticing beauty. I feel that you wish not to see me anymore, why is this?_

_I dealt with your family for us, they were just a complication, they were standing in the way of our love. I've taken care of them so we can be together now._

_So why are you trying to hide from me? You and I both know it is in vein, for I was always going to find you and now I have._

_I may not be with you yet, but I will be soon my darling. My friend is keeping a close eye on you and making sure you are safe until I get there. Don't worry, my dear, I will be there soon to rescue you from these thieves._

_Should you wish for me to punish them too, for they stole you from me and I believe that deserves punishment. Especially this bronze haired man you spend your time with, I believe he is stepping too far over onto my property or maybe his delicate, sweet sister?_

_It's your decision, darling. Your fate lies in their hands, if you come to me without telling your 'friends' or telling them about the notes I will think about leaving them be, but if you don't, disasters beyond your imagination could occur. _

_All my love, _

_Your secret admirer_

My hands were shaking. My eyes watering. My breathing shallow gasps. He found me again. He had come. Why couldn't he leave me alone? He knew about Edward and Alice. Someone was keeping an eye on me? My thoughts quickly went to Mike - it had to be him, the way he looked at me, Edward's warnings - it all added up. What was I going to do? I knew for sure I would do anything to stop my new family from getting hurt. They couldn't see this note. I shoved it in my bedside table draw a split second before Edward walked in.

"Come on then, love. Lets feed that stomach of yours." He chuckled as he came to stand in front of me.

I looked into his beautiful, kind face and knew I had to protect him. I wont bring him down in this.

Concern came across his face as he asked worried. "Are you okay?" He stroked the top of my arms.

I needed to say something. "Err…yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache."

He kissed my temple and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to put the feeling to memory.

"I'll get you some aspirin."

We slowly walked out the door and down the stairs before I asked. "Where's Mike? I haven't seen him in a while."

He looked suspiciously at me. "He's not around anymore. I had to let him go a couple of weeks ago. Why do you ask?"

A couple of weeks ago? Then who was in my room? Whose been watching me?

"Just wondering." I whispered as fear bubbled in my stomach.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!!! Piecing it together now? **

**Reviews please :)**


	14. Pretending

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait again. Unfortunately I've hardly been able to do any writing over the past month for this story, I've been writing a few other stories and ideas while they were fresh in my head but don't worry - I wont give up on this story, I know exactly what I'm writing and what's going on. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for being patient with me - it really means a lot! Btw, I've been asked to shout out a website that's around now for all you fanfiction lovers! It's fanbbs(dot)net - it's basically a place where you guys can go and talk about fanfiction if you'd like :)**

**So, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Pretending**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward whispered to me as we sat eating breakfast.

Everyone else was talking happily away, smiling and laughing. They were so carefree, here they were all in their own happy bubble. But I wasn't part of that anymore, I couldn't bring myself to act out false pretenses. To pretend that I was as happy as them, to pretend I was carefree.

Because I wasn't.

The note kept running through my head, his face flashing through my mind. I sat back from the conversations, just watching them. Was I ever apart of this? I felt like such an outsider now

"Bella?" I could hear the worry etched in his voice.

He couldn't find out anything was wrong, I needed to act like everything was normal. I just hoped my acting skills were good enough to convince him. "I'm fine." I could see his unconvinced expression. "I just had a bit of a weird dream last night."

He looked understandingly at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, it was just about my family." I was shocked at how easily I was managing to lie to him. I think my desperate need to protect him had taken over so it had made lying easier. Least I hoped that was what it was.

"Okay, everybody quieten down a minute." Emmett stood while elegantly tapping his glass with a spoon. "Me and my gorgeous wife have an announcement to make."

Rosalie stood up next to him, smiling so brightly I almost had to look away. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he screamed. "We're going to have a baby!"

With several screams from Alice and Esme everyone jumped up and hugged the happy couple. I took my turn in congratulating them and stepped back from the group.

They were all so happy which was understandable. Would I ever be that happy again? I knew that somehow, someday he would get to me. I was one hundred percent sure he'd catch me and here I am under his power yet again. Even though I was genuinely very happy for my friends I couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did their lives come so easily to them while mine was such a struggle. I realised then as I watched the group that I wasn't the only one not rejoicing in the happiness.

Carlisle stood a little way back from everyone. A look of anxiousness washed over his face as he spoke into his phone. He spoke quietly so as to not disturb everyone else who was still laughing and giggling. Suddenly, as if sensing my gaze, Carlisle looked up at me with such an intense look of worry, I immediately knew what was going on. For I knew already.

**He** was on the move in this direction. Carlisle flashed an apologetic look before pacing out of the room.

That was it then. At least when it was just the note I could believe it was just part of my imagination, something I could attempt to shove to the back of my mind to ignore. Pretend that someone was playing a nasty practical joke on me. But it was real, Carlisle had just confirmed it.

**Carlisle POV**

My phone buzzed in my pocket just after congratulating Emmett and Rosalie about their new child. When I looked at the caller ID I knew it wasn't good. Tanya was only suppose to ring me when James started to move again. That was her job, to track him.

"Tanya." I spoke in welcome as I moved away from the group.

"Carlisle, he's moving. I've got some sightings from West London and now he's estimately in Swindon. Just 30 miles away!" She spoke quickly.

"He's moving fast." I whispered. "He's coming for her now." I looked up and met the frightened eyes of Bella.

She stood staring at me from across the room, slightly away from the others. In that moment I knew she knew. I saw fear in her eyes but there was something else, something that looked a lot like determination.

"Are you alone?" Tanya asked in my ear.

"Just a second." I rushed out of the room and into one of the private sitting rooms. "Okay, now I am."

"It looks like he's coming straight to you. And he's not stopping for no body." She sighed, aggravated. "This stupid son of a bitch has already killed three more people and I'm guessing there are going to be more."

"He must know where we are. How can he know where we are? Nothing has gone out." I said thinking out loud.

"The only people who know where she is are a few people here and the people in that house."

"The link from Bella to James is here, in this house." I whispered. "But who, we've checked and double checked everyone and there are no links to James." How was he getting to her?

"Maybe Mike told him before he left." She guessed.

"Not with the amount of money Edward payed him to keep quiet. No it's not Mike, it's someone else, but who?" My brain raked through everybody here.

"Did Mike ever talk to anyone while he was there?" She asked.

"I don't think so, he was always a bit of a loner - he went up to the stables on his own a lot." Why did he go there so much? We sat in silence for a moment thinking. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll keep everyone here on red alert at all times. You keep watching and text me updates on his estimated position."

"What? So you're just going to sit there and wait for him?" She yelled.

"Tanya, James is clever - really clever. I'm sure he has many plans up his sleeve and the best of them will be the ones that involve us moving." I said collectively. "We have to wait, when he makes his move - we'll get him."

God I hoped I was right.

* * *

**Things are heating up!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Dying

**I believe it's time for another update? If I'm honest, I thought I'd already update a few days ago but apparently I haven't. **

**Anyway, I've been writing another fanfiction, it's a one-shot. Does anyone read Rachel Gibson books? If not, I advise you do - she's brilliant! Especially Truly Madly Yours, I'm going to try and request it as a sub-category in the book section. **

**So, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dying**

**(BPOV)**

I quickly followed after Carlisle; trying to catch him, to tell me what was going on. But I lost him, he rushed away to talk to whoever was on the phone.

A few more days went by like that. I could never get him alone to talk to him. He was always busy or someone else was around. I knew he was trying to protect me from the news. But I knew, so why couldn't he fill me in on all the details. Least then I would know everything and be more prepared. I had pretty much come to terms with the fact that **he **was coming to get me, the only thing that was really scaring me was not knowing when. If I just knew his positioning I could have some idea of when all of this was going to roll out.

I started to shut myself off from everyone. I talked less and less at the dinning table, even to Edward, I didn't go out anymore. I usually shut myself in the library or in my room. I could feel myself dying again. I was hoping if I left them as the dead me, maybe they could move on better, easier, faster. I even had my first argument with Edward. It was about something stupid and completely pointless but I knew I needed to let him go. It killed me, but I needed to protect him. He told me he knew about **him **moving closer and he told me nothing was going to happen to me. I saw the hurt in his eyes that he tried to hide but I knew it was nothing in comparison to what it could be.

I even started to sleep in my own room again. I pretended to be asleep when Edward came in. I lay dead as I felt him move in to bed next to me and wrap me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." The pain and emotion in his voice was so strong I almost gave in but I knew I couldn't. "I love you, always and forever."

He lay and watched me for a while, but I couldn't help but fall asleep. Edward made the bad dreams go away.

After that night I slept in his bed again - I was too selfish to give up that comforting part of our relationship. No matter how we acted in the day, I needed Edward to hold me at night.

It was six days after the first note that the second note came. I found it on my pillow again - except this time I was asleep next to it when I found it. Edward had gotten up earlier that morning to get some extra work done. It chilled me to the bone knowing that this person who had been in the same room as me - let alone while I was sleeping. God knows what they could have done!

I picked up the note with shaky hands. I thought I knew a lot of stuff but I didn't know what was in this letter. The scruffy handwriting was the same as I read the three words:

_It is time._

A scream escaped my lips, I muffled it with my hand. Now? Why was I so shocked? I knew it was coming soon, but now it was so ready. I wasn't ready say goodbye. Not yet.

A knock on my door brought me back. I quickly shoved the note under the covers. "Yeah?" My voice was weak and quivery.

Emmett bounded into the room as loud and as graceful as an elephant. "Come on Elly Belly, it's time!"

I froze. "W-what?" I stuttered - it couldn't be Emmett!

He looked at me as if I was stupid. "For breakfast, you know, the time when you eat in the morning."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

He left and I hid the note with the other in the top draw of the bedside table. I quickly changed into some jeans and a jumper. I picked up my phone ad shoved it in my pocket. I opened my door. I stepped back in shock as Zach stood on the other side. A creepy half lifted smile on his face.

"It is time." He spoke clearly.

My scream was silenced by his sweaty hand over my mouth. I looked back at his other hand and my eyes widened as I saw the gun rested in it.

"Not a word or your gonna loose some friends." He whispered. He put the gun back in his pocket and turned to face the stairs. "Ladies first."

I walked stiffly down the stairs as my thought raced through my head. It was Zach? The magically talented horse whisperer Zach? Then it hit me - familiar yellow eyes and blond hair, someone trustworthy was keeping an eye on me.

"So how do you know James?" I managed to scrape out through my clenched teeth.

He chuckled darkly. "He's my brother, well half brother really. We don't have the same name and no known link - they'll have no idea it was me."

We made it to the bottom of the stairs now and I glanced wishfully at the closed door to the dinning room. I could hear laughter and chatting.

"This way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "We're going to the garage."

My legs stiffly obeyed his orders. So I guess we're talking a car to get me to James. We got to the door and he pushed me inside the room. I fell and clattered over some tools.

"Would you be quiet!" He strained at me. "For god sake!" He grabbed my arm and lifted me easily off the ground.

"What's going on?"

I recognised the voice immediately with it's beautiful bell like tone. I was so glad to hear it, yet wished it wasn't here. Why her of all people? She was the last the I wanted to suffer - she was pregnant!

"Oh crap! Another victim." Zach got his gun out and pointed it at Rosalie's stomach. "Not a word okay? Or its bye bye baby." Rosalie's face immediately became scared and she covered her hands over her slight bump protectively.

I moved to stand in front of her - between her stomach and the gun. "Please don't, I'll do anything. Just people don't hurt her or the baby." I begged, my voice thick with desperation.

He contemplated this for a minute. "Actually you'll come in useful. It'll be easier to get by the guards if your with us as well. Now get in the car." He shouted as he threw the keys at Rosalie.

Rage covered her face. "If you think-"

"Rosalie! Just do as he says." I interrupted her shouting.

She looked at my pleading expression and got in the drivers seat. Zach climbed in the passenger seat as I got into the back of Edward's silver Volvo. The car smelt of leather and Edward. I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Drive." He ordered harshly. "When we get to the gate not a word!" He pointed the gun against Rosalie's side in warning.

The drive down the road was long and tense. The tall back gates came into view and everyone froze. A guard stood and waved at Rosalie, she smiled stiffly back as he opened the gates for her - releasing us to the open world.

"Where are we going?" She ordered as we drove through the long country lanes.

"Just drive where I tell you to okay?" Zach was jumpy and all over the place - it was obvious he was as scared and as nervous as us.

I tried to reason with him desperately. "Why are you doing this? You know what he'll do."

He turned to look at me. For a split second a guilty expression crossed his face, the it was masked over with anger. "Would you shut up!"

Silence filled the car. It wasn't until about one hundred miles and many buzzes of my phone in my pocket later that it was broken.

"So whats in it for you, huh?" Rosalie asked.

"Well blondie, my brother has promised me £50,000 and a plane ticket to Australia as soon as I deliver his beautiful package." I could hear what he was trying to do, he was trying to sound like James. It was unsuccessful but he still had a gun!

Shock flashed over her eyes. "You mean James is your..."

He smiled evilly. "That's right blondie."

Suddenly she stomped on the brakes. "Hell if you think I'm driving you any further so that sick bastard can get his hands on her then you are mistaken you low life son of a bitch!" She screamed with rage. She reached out to grab him.

"Ah ah ah ahhh, I don't think so." He pointed his gun directly at her belly. "Remember whose in charge here."

"Please." I whimpered in the back as tears flooded my eyes. Rosalie looked at me - her eyes welling up.

"It's alright anyway." We looked at him confused. "I don't need your help anymore."

With that he whacked her hard on the head. Se fell limp against the seat. A scream erupted out of my throat.

Zach sighed. "Oh shush would you! She's just been knocked out. Now get the keys out of the ignition and throw them away into the woods or she will be dead."

I quickly got out and ran round to get the keys. I noticed a flashing red LED light on one of the key rings and snapped it off - shoving it in my pocket before throwing the keys into the nearby woods.

"Good girl." His smily voice spoke as he got out of the car. "Now we're close enough to walk on foot."

With a quick glance back at Rosalie's limp body I walked down the dead windy road.

* * *

**This are moving on! **

**Any reviews would be lovely :)**


	16. Facing My Demon

**Wow, it's been even longer this time! But I do have a good excuse this time, I promise. I have my sociology exam tomorrow so I've been working on that and my writing kind of taken a back seat at the moment. But do not fear my friends, as as of tomorrow I will be free from college FOREVER! Well at least until the start of October when I start at my new course. But still that's three whole months of nothing to do but writing :)**

**Anyway, I really shouldn't be on my laptop right now, I should be revising because I pretty much know nothing about crime and deviance (this is what my exams on) right now and this time tomorrow I'll be sitting it...oh dear! But I felt guilty for leaving you guys so my sacrificing my grade for you at the moment, I hope you all recognise the commitment I truly have to you.**

**But enough of that now, here's the chapter that I'm sure all of you have been waiting for...please enter baddie number 2!

* * *

**

**Chapter fifteen: Facing My Demon**

**BPOV**

"Here we are." Zach said relieved as we walked through the forest along the edge of the road.

We'd been walking for about two hours, I could tell from the sky that it must be mid to late afternoon now and it really was starting to get cold. Zach didn't sympathise with me and continued to poke his gun uncomfortably into my side, though each jab was more irritating then painful. But I didn't care about that or where we were going or even who we were going to meet, my thoughts were still with Rosalie back at the car. Is she okay? Have they found her yet? I hope they had some way of tracking the car.

I glanced around us and saw nothing different to what we'd been looking at for the past couple of hours.

He sighed, annoyed. "Over there, the black car." He pointed at a gap between the trees down the road.

Like he said, an inconspicuous black Land Rover with tinted windows was parked at the side of the road. A dark figure stood leaning against it. Though I couldn't see him clearly or any of his facial features, I could feel the ice burn of his cold yellow stare on me. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and my hands became sweaty and clammy.

This was it. Time to face the demon.

James kicked from his casual position by the car and walked towards us in one fluent movement. That was one of the scariest things about James, he wasn't sneery and greasy like Zach. He was graceful, smooth and very clever. He stopped not two feet away from us, towering me in shadow. I cringed back from him and was met with a sharp jab in my back. Zach was still behind me pointing his gun.

"Isabella." James whispered, it reminded me of a snake. "We are finally reunited. It has been too long my beauty." Suddenly his hand was brushing across my cheekbone.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I shuddered away from his touch. His fingers were frozen, like his eyes, and left an ice cold trail across my skin. The exact opposite to what Edward's touch did to me. He roughly cupped my cheek and pushed my face up to meet his. His eyes were glinting with ferocity as he said. "We will never be separated again. They will never steal you away from me now, though they must be punished."

I froze, I felt the protective anger bubble up my throat. "But you said! The Cullen's have nothing to do with this," I yelled in his face, "You leave them alone!"

I expected anger or at least some tension from him but he just stared back, his mouth twisted up into an evil grin. "Do not worry Isabella, I will not be away from you too long, besides it will not be for a while yet - I wish to get fully acquainted with my new possession."

Fear crippled and twisted my stomach into a giant knot as I heard the meaning in his words. I thought I might throw up! "I'd rather die!" I spat in his face viciously.

A smashing pain spread over the back of my head as Zach's gun hit me. "You will respect him." He spoke through his teeth.

"Do not touch her!" James roared as he snatched the gun out of Zach's sweaty hands and shot three ear splittingly loud shots. Each one colliding with Zach's chest.

He was dead.

He shot his brother! His own flesh and blood! What was he going to do with the others if they found me? If they were even looking for me.

**Rosalie's POV**

Immense sharp pain. Thats all I felt when I opened my eyes. That jerk had knocked me out! I quickly looked in the back of the car - they were gone, both of them. The sun was getting quite low - I must have been out for a couple of hours.

Then it all came back to me - that bastard had got Bella! My first instinct was to drive and try and find them but the keys weren't in the ignition. Had Zach taken them?

That asshole! He was going to pay for everything he's done, but by whose hand is still unsure. Personally I'd be very willing to do something about him. Bella had become like a sister to me and you never mess with family!

I reached for the compartment and got out the mobile Edward always kept in his cars and dialed the number automatically.

He picked up on the first ring. "Yeah?" His voice short and snappy, people were talking in the background.

"Baby?" It was so good to hear his voice again, he was my oxygen.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's voice broke, the voices in the background stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine, the jackass just knocked me out." I explained.

"I'll kill him!" He said protectively. "Where's Bella? We're getting two different locations."

Locations? "I don't know, he knocked me out and took Bella somewhere." I could feel the tears well up. "Em, what if we cant get to her in time?"

He replayed what I just told him to the people around him and I heard what must be the engine of the car speed up. "Don't worry baby, we're going to get her back. We're coming for you now, we're about five minutes away. I love you."

"I love you." We hung up quickly. I got out of the car and stretched my legs. It was so quiet I could already hear the cars in the distance.

What was James going to do with Bella in the middle of nowhere? He could run but he cant hide - none of us, especially not Edward, were going to let him get away with this.

A black Mercedes spun around the corner followed by two silver Jeeps. They squealed to a stop behind the Volvo. Emmett jumped out of the back of the Mercedes and ran straight towards me. Before I could even take a step he had wrapped his arms around me and had me crushed tightly against his broad chest. I instantly felt safe in his strong protective arms.

He sighed in relief and kissed my forehead several times. "I was so worried, God knows what could have happened."

Before I could answer Edward came running down towards us with Jasper and Carlisle close on his tail. His eyes were frantic with fear and worry as he looked in the car and then back at me.

I felt the lump rinse in my throat again. "I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered. Emmett's arms tightened around me.

Edward frowned. "This isn't your fault Rose. I just- I just need her back." His voice broke, it was easy to see how broken he was. His hair was so messed up from running his hand through it.

People from the other two cars immediately started looking around the area. Edward started pacing.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Jasper answered me, holding up his Iphone. "I had tracking systems put in all the cars just in case of a burglary or something like that, so we could easily find you. But I'm getting a second reading."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Boss!" One of the police men interrupted. "Found the keys." He threw them and Jasper caught them.

Edward remained pacing.

"Wait a minute," Jasper spoke, everyone paused, "I remember I put an tracking device on your keys as a joke - you always loose them."

"Yeah? And?" Edward snapped impatiently.

"The keyring isn't here anymore. Maybe Bella's got it." Hope filled everyones eyes. "I've got a location - their about 150 miles away and traveling fast!"

"Ha!" Edward let out and grabbed Jasper's Iphone. "Good girl Bella! Come on lets get them." He ran towards the car.

"Boss! We have recent foot markings, laid in the past day - two people." A police officer shouted from the woods.

"How could Bella be traveling really fast and be 100 miles away if she's walking?" Emmett asked.

"James is smart, he could have easily set either one of these up as a trick." Carlisle said, everyone was watching him for instructions - even Edward. "Half will follow the trail, half will go after the tracking device. Which on do you want Edward?"

"I'll take the device, come on Jasper." Hurrying into the car.

"Edward! Do not approach James if you see or get near him - he's highly dangerous and unstable." Carlisle warned.

"Yeah, okay." Though everyone knew Edward would do whatever it takes to get Bella back.

"Emmett take Rosalie home, You stay there and watch her, Alice and Esme." Carlisle threw the Volvo keys at him. "I'll follow the trail."

With Carlisle's final words, we got on with what we were told.

* * *

**Hmmm, sorry if this chapters a bit all over the place. I found it quite difficult to write. **

**Anyway, wish me luck on my exam tomorrow and I'll try and update/write more very soon :)**


	17. The Worst Day Of My Life

**Well it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry about that, it's been a bit hectic at the moment but I'm starting to get back on track. I have to thank all of you who wished me luck last time on my exam. It went pretty well though the last question sucked, who wants to write about why certain sociology theorists study certain areas on society? Bor-a-ring!**

**But I would like to give a shout out to a story called Out For Blood by xoHeavilyBroken0x. It's a new story that they've written and it's sounding pretty good, so why don't you guys pop over and give the story a review hey?**

**Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Worst Day Of My Life**

**(EPOV)**

I woke to the warm feeling of Bella in my arms. The sight of her tightened my chest and made my mouth dry. She was beautiful. Our faces were so close on the pillow our noses were almost touching and her breath tasted in my mouth.

I knew something was going on with Bella for a few days now and I knew what it was. Carlisle had told me about how James was on the move again. Bella knew this. I was helpless to do anything except comfort her.

I kissed her forehead and reluctantly got out of bed. I quickly took a shower and changed. The sun was just rising as I made my way to my office where I was met with three piles of paperwork. I really needed to talk to Jasper about handing over half the business. I got to work quickly, the sooner I got this done the sooner I could see Bella.

As I mechanically worked through the paperwork I examined the feeling deep in my gut. I couldn't really understand it, but I knew something was wrong, something was really off. I had the sense something bad was going to happen. Maybe I should check on Bella, just to make sure she was okay.

My senses were so alert, my body so on edge I jumped when the phone rang at eight o'clock sharp. I was caught up in deadlines and discussions with unimportant hardcore businessmen whose only concern was to make a very pronounced profit.

The next time I looked at the clock it was already 9.50. My gut feeling had only got worse and my desperate need to see Bella had increased. She'd be down eating her breakfast with the others now. I could just check on her and ask Alice and Emmett to keep an eye on her for the day, until I was finished.

I jumped up and out of the room before the phone could ring again and ran down the stairs. The laughing and chatter coming from the other side of the door comforted me slightly though didn't fully extinguish the fear I felt in the pit of my stomach.

I opened the door to the dining room and froze. Where was she? Three seats at the table were empty - mine, Rose's and Bella's. My gut feeling got more pronounced as stray scared thoughts ran through my head. Had someone taken her? Had she ran away?

"Where's Bella?" Everyone turned to look at me. "Where is she?" My voice grew panicked.

Emmett rose from his seat. "Don't worry bro, I saw her a while ago. She was just getting ready."

"How long ago did you see her?"

He looked at his thick wrist watch. "About fifty minutes ago." He replied confused. "I just thought she was taking a really long shower."

"Fifty minutes!" I shouted. "For God sake Emmett!" I turned to run up the stairs.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle ran up after me.

"Something's wrong, something's happened." I mumbled like a crazy person as we charged into my room and hectically ran around. When she wasn't anywhere to be seen I charged into Bella's room.

It was empty. She was gone. I knew she wasn't here but ran through and checked her bedroom and bathroom anyway. I walked back to a shocked looking Carlisle and regretful looking Emmett.

"She's not here." Carlisle stated. "Maybe she bumped into Rose on the way down."

"Where's Rose?" I asked desperately.

"She was in the garage, fixing up one of the cars." Emmett mumbled.

I ran by him and straight for the garage, the door was already open. I ran straight into the back of Alice.

"Are they here? Bella? Rose?"

"They're gone." Jasper said, he was across the room, picking up a dirty spanner from the fallen over tray on the floor. "I think they were taken."

"By who?" Esme asked from the doorway.

"I don't know, but we'll get them back." Jasper looked between me and a frozen Emmett.

"They've- They've taken Rose?" His face turned tight and strained. "I'll kill him, if he lays one finger on either of them .DIE!"

"Emmett calm down, that wont help anything right now." Carlisle said calmly.

"They've taken the Volvo - they could be miles away by now." Alice spoke up.

"There seems like there's no struggle - they must be armed. Rose would have seriously kick anyones ass unless they had a weapon." Carlisle said.

"I've got it!" Jasper shouted, as everyone turned to him, looking at his Iphone.

"What are you doing?" Alice rushed over to him. "What is that?"

"It's a tracking device. I learnt how to make them from scratch when I was in the army. Anyway, I made a few and put them in some of your cars - your Volvo being one of them." Jasper replied smugly.

"What?" Me and Emmett rushed over and looked at the screen. And there it was, a little red bleeping dot stuck in a maze of roads.

"How far away are they?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle was already on the phone ordering back up, Esme was stroking his arm supportively.

"A while away, probably about 80 miles."

"Where about's?" I asked grabbing the closest keys - the Mercedes.

"I'm not sure about the streets and roads but I know they're heading North, in the direction of Worcester." Jasper kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Don't know the exact streets and roads? What about when we need to know the streets and roads to find them?" Emmett huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry if my home made tracking device which is telling us where your wife and his girlfriend are isn't quite good enough for you Emmett McCarthy." Jasper replied, annoyed.

"Calm down guys, you've got some people to find." Alice said.

"She's right, fighting will get us nowhere. We'll find them first and then you can argue later." Carlisle spoke up. "Come on, we're meeting the others at the gate. You girls stay here." He kissed Esme sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." Jasper whispered before kissing Alice and jumping in the passenger seat. I jumped in the drivers seat and sped off just when Emmett and Carlisle's doors in the back were closed.

"Let's get this bastard!"

* * *

**All reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	18. Running

**Hmm, quite a quick update for me, aha. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews that you gave me for my last chapter, I really enjoy reading them :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Running**

**(BPOV)**

Finally getting over the quick death of Zach, James quickly got me into the Land Rover. Luckily he didn't say much to me - he preferred to stare instead. Every few seconds he would glance over, look at me possessively before looking away again and smiling.

We'd been traveling for a while now. The narrow windy roads had turned to motor ways and the sun had started to set, creating a peaceful dark blue sky - the total opposite of how I was feeling. I simply sat dead in my seat, no longer seeing, no longer hearing or feeling.

"You must be hungry, we'll stop at the next service station and get you something to eat." Was this him trying to sound caring? His voice just made me want to curl away from him.

I didn't reply. He must have expected that. We drove a while longer before coming into a service station. There were only one or two cars in the car park.

"Now," He turned to me, "No running away!" He said harshly. "Put this hat on, remember I still have my dear brothers gun."

He shoved a cap over his blond hair as I did the same. He got out the car and walked swiftly to my side as I got out. He forcefully put his arm around my shoulders and I instantly cringed and turned away. He simply grabbed the top of my arm hard with his hand. His warning - don't even think about doing anything. I winced, that was going to bruise.

20 minutes later we were sitting in the corner of Starbucks. He sipped smoothly at a coffee while I looked down at my full mug of tea - I'm not going to eat or drink anything in protest!

A buzz in my pocket brought me back to my senses. "I-I have to use the bathroom." I stuttered.

He looked over at me surprised, probably that I'd actually spoke. "Okay, come on." We stood and again he put his arms as restraints around my shoulders. He led me to the ladies bathroom and stopped. "I'll be right out here." Which I knew translated as don't even bother trying to run away.

I nodded and swiftly walked into the toilets. I used the bathroom first before I grasped my phone out of my pocket. 59 missed calls. All from Edward, Alice, Carlisle or Rosalie.

I quickly dialed the number I'd memorized and waited impatiently. He answered on the third ring.

"Bella!" He shouted, relief and despair strong in his tense velvet voice.

"Edward," I whispered. It was so good to hear his voice again, would I ever see him?

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

"No, he hasn't done anything. I'm fine, really." The panic and dread had momentarily left me as I let Edward's voice absorb me.

"We're coming for you now. Do you know where you are? The exact location?"

"No, but we've been traveling on the motor way for about an hour. We're at a service station but I think we're about to move again soon." I rushed out.

"Okay, okay." He said calmingly. "I'm going to get you back Bella, I swear. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you safe again." He vowed.

"I trust you with my life Edward." The lump in my throat got bigger. "But please don't do anything reckless, don't get yourself hurt."

"Bella, you are my life now. And always will be - there's no point to life without. I will fight life and limb for you." He said, his voice thick with emotion. There was a voice in the background, was it Jasper? "Bella, did you take a keyring from the Volvo keys?"

"Yeah, it had a flashing light on. I thought it might be important or help in some way." I explained.

"Yes! You are such a brilliant, wonderful, clever, beautiful woman! Have you got it with you now?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. What is it?"

"It's a tracking device. Just keep it on you at all times and we'll be able to find you."

A tracking device? Thats the first good thing I've heard all day. "Okay," I hesitated before confessing, "Edward I'm scared."

He exhaled softly. "I know, love. But I'm going to try and get to you as soon as possible. I promise." Jasper spoke in the background again before Edward asked. "Who took you Bella?"

"Zach." I said tightly. "He was leaving notes for me and he came to my door. He had a gun, we went to the garage but Rosalie was there and he took us at gun point. Is she okay? Did you find her?"

"She's fine, Emmett's taken her home - she's just got a bit of a headache I think." he paused. "What notes Bella?"

He's going to hate me for not telling him. "I've had two notes written to me over the past week. Both written by Zach, but they were from James. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to protect you and the others." I rushed out.

"It's okay love, calm down." He took a few breaths. "What did they say?"

I realised I'd been talking for a while now - James will start to get suspicious. "I can't tell you now, there isn't time - he's going to come looking for me if I don't go back soon. They're in the bottom draw of my bedside table."

"Okay, I promise you Bella, I'll see you again soon." He vowed again.

My eyes welled at the chance that this might be the last time I talked to him - no matter what he promised. "I love you."I choked out.

"I love you too Bella, so much." His voice broke.

I quickly hung up the phone. I took a deep breath as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I checked out my expression in the mirror. I managed to smooth my expression of any emotions, but my eyes weren't that easy. The fear and remorse ran deep through them and I knew James would like that.

I mechanically walked out of the bathroom to the thing I was sure will soon become the end of my existence and there was absolutely nothing I or anyone else could do about it. It was like the setting of the sun - inevitable. I didn't know what James had planned for me, it could be anything - I tried to look at the positive side of not knowing. But in a situation like this, it was hard to keep up beat.

An arm came around my back and squeezed my shoulder - hard! I winced. "I'll be having that phone thank you." His voice was harsh and tight.

I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about, looking confused. I knew he was watching my face.

"Your phone." He snapped, though he whispered so we didn't attract attention as we walked out into the car park. "You've had you little chit-chat and said goodbye to your boyfriend. Now give it to me!"

Shocked crossed my face, had he been listening? I slowly reached into my pocket and gave him the phone.

He snatched it from my hand and threw it on the floor. With a sharp stomp of his heel, it was smashed.

My last form of communication to Edward was gone. I would guard the device in my pocket with my life.

* * *

**I'm going to London early tomorrow morning for a few days, so if you review (which I really hope you do!) I wont reply until at least Monday. But of course all lovely reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapter :)**


	19. The Storm

***Important Notice!***

**To my dearest readers, **

** After much consideration and thought, I have decided that after I have completed this fanfiction Hide And Seek I will not be continuing to write Twilight fanfictions. I feel that it's time for me to move onto other sections and categories of the site and broaden my horizon. Twilight was a great starting point for me to begin writing with and it's given me many great ideas for other fanfictions, but my writing with Edward and Bella has finally come to an end and I feel it's time for me to say goodbye to them permanently (thought there is a small chance that I may return in the future). I've had lots of fun messing around with the characters, talking to you guys and being part of the community and I feel that's it's sort of the end of an era or something, but things must move on now. Though**** I must thank you all for being such great readers and reviewers to my stories so far and I have to say, without your support and guidance, I would have given up on writing a long time ago. You all mean a lot to me and I hope that you'll read my future stories. **

** If I'm honest I don't really know what I'm going to write next, but I have quite a few ideas for Lost and I hope to someday write a really good Phantom Of The Opera fanfiction. Though soon, I'm hopefully going to be starting a new Art and Design course which will take up a lot of my time so I may not have the time for writing - or updating at the least - so I'll hopefully be completing this story before the start of October and then it's bye bye Twilight.**

**However, on the upside, we still have at least another ten chapters together on this story. I just wanted to inform everyone early on.**

** I thank you again for being so loyal,**

** Twilight-Phantom-Lover**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Storm**

**(BPOV)**

Light patting of rain hit the trees and the strong wind danced through the branches as we stopped in front of a house, if you could call it that. The building was made entirely of wood - how was it suppose to survive a storm? It was a simple two story, four window with a door kind of house but there was something about it, something eerie. Maybe it was the rotted guttering or the dead flowers lining the front of the house but it just did not feel good. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was somewhere that James had brought me.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." He whispered into my ear.

After smashing my phone, James has pushed me back into the car and I had sat in silence. Though he had gone back to his 'look over, smile smugly, look away' routine again, while I did all I could to ignore it. We travelled for a few hours more and eventually got off the motor way. The roads became thinner and emptier the further we went until we were back to the windy country roads again.

Soon James pulled the car off the road all together. He drove steadily down a single dirt road, the car elegantly bumping over rocks and pot holes. Trees lined the pathway and bushes and shrubs threatened to cover and over take it.

We came to a sudden holt and I looked up to see the run down building. How did he find this place? What was he planning on doing here?

As if he read my mind, he said, "Don't worry my beauty, this is just a pit stop - we'll be moving on again in a few days. Got to keep out of the public eye for a while again you see?" He lead me into the darkened house.

The inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be from what I could make out. It needed a good clean - dust was a thick layer on the hardwood floor - but it still had some character. White sheets covered pieces of furniture throughout the house. From what I could see from where I stood by the front door, to the right there was a living room that led round to the kitchen. There were no doors downstairs, just wooden arc ways.

"Upstairs." He said simply, pointing towards the wooden stairs.

I stiffly obeyed as the steps creaked and groaned in protest under our feet as we walked up them. The landing was lit by the moonlight coming in through a stunning arched window, that I couldn't help but admire as we walked by. The rain and wind especially was getting stronger, I swear I could feel the house sway under the pressure.

"This room here." He pointed towards the only open door. I walked inside and turned towards him standing in the doorway, nervous about what he had planned.

He seemed to sense my fear and advanced towards me in smooth even steps. I stumbled back, tripping slightly over my clumsy feet. A malicious smirk formed on his face.

"You wanna play, little girl?" His voice was deep and heinous.

I lumbered to a stop and attempted to show a hard exterior. It almost worked, though we both knew that if it came down to it, he could do whatever he wanted to me. And that chilled me to the very bone, my hands shook.

His smirk was still present as he lifted an eyebrow, mocking my strength. A deep chuckle erupted from his chest as he turned and started to walk away.

"Stay in here while I sort some things out. I'll bring you some food and water in an hour or so." With that he shut the door.

I took a deep breath, relief washed over me. I was safe again, for now at least. I knew I couldn't stay here much longer, I had to do something.

I looked around the room. If it was cleaned and decorated in some new colours it would be quite nice. The bed was covered in a white sheet so I tore it off. Underneath lay a metal framed, made, double bed. The sheets even looked clean. Had James done this? What was the point, if he had?

I stopped and listened. There was no noise throughout the house, only the banging of the rain and the branches from the wind on the windows. This only panicked me more, I had no idea where about's he was. How was I going to try and escape if I didn't know where he was?

I walked up to the large window, it was pretty dark now, the only light was from the moon through the gaps in the trees and clouds. I could easily get lost in the woods in the dark, but I prefer to be lost out there then in here with him.

I had two options. I could act now and more likely risk getting caught or wait another hour until he had given me some food so he knew I was still here. My first thought was to wait, maybe until daylight or when he went to sleep - if he ever slept, does evil ever sleep? But something was pushing me, telling me to go now, now was the time. It was now or never. After all, he said he was sorting something out, maybe that would distract him long enough to let me escape.

The house shook with a strong blast of wind. The trees creaked loudly. Definitely going now then.

I reached for the window handle and tried to turn it. It was locked. I reached into my pocket and got hold of the bobby pin. From years of living with a sister who always forgot the key for her bike chain, I was an expert in simple lock picking.

The lock was stiff and my shaky hands didn't help, but the adrenaline rushing through my veins kept me going. After a few minutes, the lock clicked.

I opened the window silently and peered out. No sign of him. The rain had decreased to a light drizzle now. I quietly jumped up onto the windowsill and sung my legs over the edge, careful not to slip on the wet ledge.

I paused, waiting for something to happen. For James to come running into the room, shouting at me or something. There was nothing, maybe luck was finally on my side.

I smiled slightly to myself.

Suddenly the house shook again so strongly I had to grab the windowsill so I didn't fall off.

My smile vanished.

It all sort of happened in slow motions, like in the movies, though my life didn't flash before my eyes. The trees to the right of the house creaked and groaned in protest to the winds forceful assault. I looked towards it just as it fell and connected itself with the roof of the house, smashing straight through. Shocked and terrified, I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slipped and fell from my place at the window. Squashed by a tree or fall to my death?

I managed to grip hold of the windowsill with pure desperation but it was no use as all the house came tumbling to the ground.

I smashed to the floor with the building and sank into its darkness.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but there wasn't really anything else I could add. But I'm sorry if some of you might not like the way I conclude some branches of the plot line, I don't want to be to clique and predictable. **

**I would love reviews, and my door is always open if any of you wish to speak to me, especially about my announcement. So don't be nerve to PM me :)**


	20. Is It All Over?

**Chapter Nineteen: Is It All Over?**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella." A light voice was reaching me in the thick fog.

"Bella." It sung again in the darkness, pulling me towards the light.

"Bella, wake up." The voice was so familiar but my head was so groggy I couldn't place it.

I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them at the bright light coming from above. The heat from the light was warm and comforting against my skin. Where was I?

I moved my hands over the soft surface I was lying on. Was that grass? I could hear playful laughing not to far off.

"Come on Bella." The voice laughed. The voice, I knew that voice! Edward!

My eyes shot open. I squinted at the sun blaring down at me, though it wasn't enough to distract me from the warm body kneeling next to me.

My memories hadn't done him any justice. Edward was even more stunning in real life. Had his soft loving eyes always been so green? His cheekbones so impossibly high? Though I knew I could never forget how that crooked smile - the one on his beautiful face right now - could make me feel. I instantly turned to goo.

His face was light and happy as he took my hand. "Well, good afternoon sleepyhead! Good to finally see you're awake!"

I felt my brow crumple with confusion - what was going on? But I couldn't help but smile back at his shinning face. Is this what my existence is after death? I don't care, if it's got Edward in I'll take it.

I sat up from my laying position on the soft green grass and stretched my stiff back.

"Careful, love." He smiled. I looked at him in confusion. He answered by stroking my slightly swollen belly.

Shock stopped me as I stared down at my stomach. Pregnant? I placed my hand over his large one. Shouldn't I feel afraid, scared by the fact that I was with child? But I didn't. I was just overcome with how right it felt.

The simple matching gold bands on his and my fingers shone in the sunshine. Married with a baby on the way? Was I in heaven?

Overwhelmingly, my chest tightened and a smile spread across my face. Joy and excitement bubbled in my stomach. I looked up into his deep emerald eyes. "I love you."

He smiled blindingly back. "As I love you." He leaned forward to gently catch my lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't heated but it was very very sweet.

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella!" A voice chimed from in front of us.

I turned my head to a four year old girl I instantly knew as Emma. She had glamorous, smooth wavy blond hair and stunning gentle blue eyes. She had the beauty of her mother and the temperament of her father.

"Yes Emma?" I asked as Edward helped me stand.

"Can you protect me?" She asked desperately. She pointed at Emmett who was swinging a screaming Alice on his shoulder. "Daddy's going to get me!"

I laughed at Emmett's childishness. "Of course, your Daddy should know by now to never mess with a pregnant woman!" She came and stood behind me and Edward - peering through the tiny gap between our bodies at her playful goofball of a father.

"I think Rose taught him that." Edward chuckled in my ear. He spoke louder to Emma. "What did you do to your Dad anyway?"

"Auntie Alice was plaiting my hair and then Daddy made us jump by tipping water down her back. Then we threw some at him and now he's trying to get us!" She rushed out, taking a deep breath at the end. We chuckled at her innocent expression.

Suddenly a cold splat landed on my cheek. "Is it raining?" I thought out loud.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, there's hardly a cloud in the sky."

I looked up and just as he'd said, the sky was clear and as blue as ever. Maybe a bit too blue, maybe a bit too perfect. Let's face it, when was the weather ever prefect in England? Never.

There it was again, a splat of water on my forehead. Cold and sharp against the warm sun. My hand and in Edward's grip started to go cold. My arms getting goosebumps, but where was the cold breeze to go with the change of temperature? I involuntarily shivered.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was echoey and far away as I glanced around me.

Everything was going blurry. I rubbed my eyes, but there was no change. The light started to dim, I clung tighter to Edward's hand. It started to dissolve in my hand as the image before me evaporated into nothing. Until I was standing alone, in the empty shell of darkness.

A dull ache started in the side of my skull. The temperature dropped lower as the darkness got lighter before me - from black to grey. My throat hurt. My hearing suddenly tuned in to the noises in my surroundings. Leaves blowing in the wind, birds tweeting, the soft patter of rain.

Another sharp, ice cold drop on my forehead shot my eyes open. It seems I hadn't died.

I found myself on my side, a few mere feet away from the crumbled down building. Nothing was left of the house, except piles of wood and shattered glass. A thick tree truck lay buried under all the wreckage. I managed to make my stiff muscles sit up as I glanced around the rest of the forest. It was day time now, how long I been unconscious? The grey clouds in the sky were fulfilling their duty of making my crap situation just that bit worse.

I hugged my jacket around me tighter as I calmly collected myself from the broken ground. What now?

A thought suddenly came to me, James! Where did he go? I looked around in the rubble but couldn't see anything. I carefully stood with my shaky legs to look across the disaster over the ground.

There, right there! Was that a hand?

I stepped shyly over the rocky pathway to get closer to the limb poking out from under the collapsed building. It was motionless and as white as day.

Was he dead?

Emotion over took me as I felt a sob escape me. He was gone. He couldn't hurt me or anyone I loved anymore. James was dead.

My head snapped up at the distant rumble of a car engine. We must be pretty close to the road. My stomach twisted with the thought of seeing my family again. Thoughts of Edward filled my head and before I knew it I was running into the forest in the direction of the noise.

The car engine noise cut off as I ran faster forward. That noise was my map out of here. All my surroundings looked the same. Tree after tree after tree. Without that noise I was starting to doubt my sense of direction.

I stopped to catch my breath and looked around me. Every direction looked the same. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Could they hear me? Were they even still there? "PLEASE HELP ME!" My voice broke as tears welled in my eyes. I collapsed on the floor in a heap as I cried into my hands. I just wanted to go home.

"Bella!" A voice called to me. I was so distant, I thought it was part of my imagination. Until it came again. "Bella!" I knew that voice!

"EDWARD!" I screamed so loud my throat hurt but I didn't care. I jumped up from the floor. If this was a dream I was determined not to wake up.

"Bella!" My stomach bubbled. His voice was closer now.

I could hear the soft rustle of leaves and branches in front of me. I immediately raced in that direction, feeling every step I took was bringing me closer to him. My need to see him was bursting through my chest and pulling me forward.

I could hear him running towards me, as I was to him. I shoved and threw plants and bushes out of my path.

I stopped dead in my tracks, that's when I saw him.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a bit of a boring way for James to die but I didn't want to make it overdramatic and clique where Edward and James fight to the death...I think that's overdone too much now. I like things quite simple and this was the best way for the end of James in my story. I do apologise if you don't like it. **

**I hope you all read my authors note at the start of the last chapter and thank you to all those who PMed me, it was very sweet :)**


	21. Reunion

**I haven't proof read this so they'll probably be quite a few mistakes.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Reunion**

**(BPOV)**

I was gulping in oxygen, breath after breath as I at least attempted to calm my emotion ridden soul. Everything was just hitting me from every direction recently. My family, James, his death and now Edward.

Edward, who stood a mere four meters in front of me, doing the same thing I was. I could see his pleading eyes running frantically over my face, checking for injuries or trying to see if I was real, I wasn't sure. As ragged as he looked, he was still so beautiful I couldn't help but be dazzled.

He was here. Relief, happiness and exhaustion all rolled out of me in a sob as tears filled my eyes. Suddenly his arms were around me. Protective, strong and warm. All the things I needed and craved.

The sobs ran violently through my body as I clung tightly to his torso. I could hear his sniffles into my neck as he held me so tight I could hardly breath, but I didn't care.

"Bella." His voice broke, it was full with desperation and relief all at once.

My answer was to cling to him tighter. Everything around us seemed to dissolve, it was just Edward and me. Me and Edward in our own little world. I wish I could just freeze time right now and stay like this forever. He was my world, my hero, my soul mate. I'd do anything for him no questions asked.

I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I was still in shock but so overwhelmed with all these other emotions I had no idea if I should scream or laugh. So I chose to sob with a smile, whilst holding Edward close to me.

There were some twig snappings beside us and we both turned our heads to see a relieved looking Jasper and some other officers standing behind him.

"Bella, boy is it good to see you again." He sounded appeased as he came forward and gave me a warm hug. It was slightly uncomfortable because Edward wouldn't let go of my waist nor me his - I planned to stay connected to him for quite a while.

Jasper glanced behind him at some of the officers before turning back to face us. "Where's James?"

I hesitated. "H-he's dead." I stuttered as Edward buried his face in my hair. Jasper looked shocked so I continued, "The storm...a tree collapsed into the building. I managed to get out just in time but James...he was under the rubble."

Jasper nodded understandingly. He looked between us as he said. "Carlisle will be here soon, why don't you guys go back to the car and rest. There's some food there as well." He moved to walk by us.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in his thick velvet voice. It feels like I've been starved of him, his face, his voice, his smell. I was very much enjoying gulping him back in.

Jasper put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "To find James." He said simply before turning to me. "Which direction is the house Bells?"

"Errr..." Which way had I come from? Had I changed course as I ran? "I can't remember."

Jasper smiled softly. "It's okay, we'll be able to track your trail. I was just wondering so it could help us out a bit more."

I looked around us and saw a small broken pathway. I pointed towards it. "I think it was that way."

"Thanks. Wait for Carlisle at the car, when he comes, tell him which direction to come to and then you can go home."

"Thank you, so much Jazz." Edward said sincerely.

"Who knew a joke could save someones life." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you guys back home."

Home, I thought as Edward started to walk me in the opposite direction to Jasper and the officers. Home never sounded so nice in my entire life.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Edward lifting me up into his arms, bridal style. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you." He tightened his arms slightly to bring me closer to his chest.

"May I ask why?" I smiled at his dazzling face. It was strange, after everything we've been through, how we can still so easily go back to the carefree Edward and Bella. It was never awkward or uncomfortable.

"Well, you've surely got to be tired and besides I don't think I'd be able to stand being too far away from you." He paused to stare intensely into my eyes. "My Bella, I never want to be separated from you ever again. Can you promise me something?" His voice and words were so soft and sweet my chest almost burst.

I nodded silently, wondering what he could wish for from me when I'd willing given him my entire being.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me and we'll spend the rest of our lives together until we're old and wrinkly."

I smiled up at him devotedly. "I promise."

I snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath of his sweater. He smelled of fresh spring time and honeysuckle. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. My eyes started to feel heavy as I yawned into his chest. He was just so warm and comfortable.

"Sleep, love. We'll be home safe and sound before you know it." He kissed the top of my head just as I fell into the comforting, warm darkness.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice rang through the darkness. "It's good to see you again."

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the light from the grey sky. As far as I could tell I was still snug against Edward's chest. But we weren't in the forest anymore. We were back on the road next to a black Mercedes.

"Good to see you too Edward, and it sure is good to see Bella."

I looked in the same direction Edward was and was met with a pair of very familiar blue eyes. Carlisle had just arrived with the other half of the officers to find James.

S mile came to my face. "Carlisle!" I shouted before Edward reluctantly put me down.

Carlisle strided towards me and picked me up at once. "You have no idea how worried we all were about you."

He put me down on the ground again as I felt Edward come up behind me and grasp my hand, entwining our fingers. "Sorry about everything. I just didn't want any of you to get hurt."

"Silly Bella, if you'd have just told us about the letters we could have done something." Edward said before kissing my head.

"You mean your not mad at me?" I asked, confused. Surely after everything I've put them through they'd at least be a little angry, right?

They both chuckled. "Why would we be angry at you? You sacrificed your life to keep us safe, we all feel nothing but love and admiration for you." Carlisle said proudly.

I blushed, touched by his words. "Just returning the favour I suppose. After all, you all risked your lives to keep me safe."

Edward put his arms around me so my back was pressed firmly against his chest and kissed the sensitive skin behind my ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

Carlisle smiled at us before looking towards the forest. "Well I suppose we must be going."

Edward stood up straighter then. "Jasper's probably pretty far ahead now if not already there. If you keep going straight, you'll come to a small clearing and to the right side of that is a narrow pathway. I'm guessing you can track from there."

Carlisle nodded, he looked behind him to the other officers. "Come on guys, time to get to work." He looked back at us again. "I'll see you guys later."

He started to walk away towards the forest but stopped and turned when Edward called. "Carlisle wait!" He slipped his arms from around me and stepped towards Carlisle but still kept hold of my hand. "Thank you, I owe you my life."

A soft smile appeared in Carlisle's face before they embraced in a supportive man hug. When they broke apart he glanced at me before looking back at Edward. "She's like my daughter, of course I was going to o all in my power to get her back."

Edward nodded. "Just...thank you."

Carlisle looked between us and repeated, "I'll see you guys later," before following his men into the forest.

Edward turned back to face me again. His eyes filled with love, relief and exhaustion. He silently lifted his hand to brush his soft fingertips across my cheek and wipe away an escaping tear.

"Bella," He whispered into the lightly blowing breeze, his eyes so intense I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. He moved closer to me and held both sides of my face in his big warm palms. His eyes were so clear yet so smothering at the same time, there was a twist in the bottom of my stomach and butterflies filled my belly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I answered immediately before he crushed his lips against mine.

Soft and tender yet passionate and strong. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck while the other slid down and rested at the small of my back before pushing me against his warm body. My hands weaved in through his silky bronze hair as our tongues danced as one.

Eventually, we broke apart for air, though I kept my forehead rested against his. His sweet breathe in my mouth.

"I thought..." He sounded so vulnerable, I tightened my arms around him protectively. "I thought I'd lost you."

I gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes and whispered. "No matter the time or space between us, I'll always be with you, right here," I placed my hand over his chest and felt his strong heartbeat. I giggled, "Even though it sounds so cheesy and clique its still true. I'll never leave you, not really."

He stared into my brown orbs before tightening his arms around me and kissing me once more. This kiss was soft, gentle and very sweet. He bent his knees and lifted me off the ground so we were at the same level.

He brushed his lips against mine once more before saying. "Come on, lets get you home."

We'd been traveling in the car for about an hour now. It would take us about another 2 hours at least to get home. Apparently James hadn't managed to get away that far, he'd taken all the smaller roads, probably so we could stay out of the way of the public eye as much as possible.

"So how long was I taken for?" I asked, I held on firmly to Edward's hand in my lap. "I kind of lost track of time, didn't really sleep either."

He mainly kept his eyes on the road, but I saw every so often his eyes trail back to look at my face, my eyes, the smile resting on my lips. "Only about two and a half days, but it was two and a half days longer then I wanted you away from me."

"Oh, looks like even the sly James Evenson is no match for the great Edward Cullen." I joked in an attempt to lighten the darkening mood.

Much to my delight Edward laughed. "More like a match for the great Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale. I was more like the panicky person on the side have an anxiety attack for 3 days."

I shook my head. "I can hardly imagine you panicking Edward."

His face turned serious and his eyes flickered between mine and the road. "I was scared out of my mine. I always go a little berserk when your away from me and to then find that you'd been kidnapped...well lets just say it was so no picnic." He voice was harsh and cut through me.

Guilt washed over me as I now realised what I'd done to this family, to Edward. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry." I whispered as I looked down at our hands.

"Hey," Edward whispered softly, he squeezed my hand and I looked up into his gentle eyes. "It's not you I'm angry at. How could I ever be angry at you?"

I looked at him with confusion. "I've been so thoughtless, I went away not thinking about what you'd go through. You'd already done so much for me and I was just putting up and your family in more danger, I was just a stupid burden!"

He shook his head looking exasperated. "I put myself and my family in tat position, not you. That wasn't for you to worry about. I have never and will never hold that against you because none of this was your fault. None at all!"

"Then why are you angry?"

His browns furrowed. "I'm angry at myself. After I'd vowed to protect you, to keep you safe **he **just came right in and took you. That shows me I've not been doing my job properly and I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

"Edward," I pleaded as I turned to face him in the car seat, "please don't blame yourself for things that man has done, none of it was your fault, none of it!"

"But if I'd just-"

"No!" I shouted. "I'll make a deal with you."

He looked confused for a moment. "...Okay."

"I'll promise to never blame myself for these happenings if you never blame yourself either."

he looked like he was about to argue back before whispering, "Deal."

"Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**:)**


	22. Welcome Home

**Bonjour! I can't remember when I last updated, so I apologise if it's been a while.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Welcome Home**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella!" Alice screamed as soon as we walked through the door of the big mansion that was now my home.

The tiny pixie threw her arms around me with such tightness I would have thought it was a death grip if I hadn't responded with the same amount of fierceness.

"It's so good to see you." I said as the others appeared in front of me.

"Elly Belly's back!" Emmett shouted as he lifted me from the floor and swung me around.

"Em...cant...breathe." I gasped.

"Oops," Emmett chuckled as he put me down again. "Sorry Bella, just missed my little sis a lot."

I smirked back at him before receiving a welcoming, motherly hug from Esme. "So good to have you home, dear." She said as she placed her hand delicately against my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Esme. It's so good to be back."I said as I looked around the room. My eyes fell upon an anxious yet still stunningly beautiful blond.

Rosalie stood a little behind Emmett, fidgeting with her wedding ring. Here eyes were filled with so much guilt I almost had to look away. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Bella," She whimpered as she stepped forward nervously.

I didn't give her time to finish before I attacked her with a very tight hug. An overwhelming sense of relief ran over me and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned back from my arms with a confused expression. "What? You were worried about me?"

I was confused by her reaction. "Of course I was! The man had whacked you round the head!"

Her expression softened as a tear spilled down her cheek. A small smile turned the sides of her full lips up. "You were in the hands of a complete psycho who murdered so many people and you were worrying about me?" She shook her head. "You truly are selfless."

I chuckled, embarrassed.

"Do you know when Carlisle and Jasper will be back?" Esme asked as we moved into the kitchen area.

"Maybe in a day or two, they didn't say." Edward replied, still holding my hand.

I'd never seen the kitchen before, but it was still huge! You could have fit the whole of my old house in here. Even though it was the area for the cooks to be, it still had a very homey warm feel about it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we sat in bar stools around the middle island. Usually there was someone walking around doing something.

Esme stood next to the stove and started to add some ingredients to the pan. From what I could smell it had tomatoes in it.

"We've discussed it and we thought it was best that we let the majority of the staff go." Alice replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want another Zach walking around my house." Edward said fiercely.

"So you fired them all?" I was stunned, that was quite a fair few amount of people to sack.

"Most of them, but we've obviously kept a few of the security and the odd cleaner around." Emmett spoke up.

"But Zach was just a freak!" I started.

"Ha! You can say that again!" Rose interrupted.

"Now you've just left all those people jobless!" I whined.

Alice shook her head. "Of course we're helping them all as much as we can to find new jobs."

That made me feel slightly better. "Oh, well I suppose that's better then."

"Dinners ready." Esme called out as she placed plates of pasta with a home made tomato and basil sauce in front of us all. "Sorry, it's a bit simple."

"It looks delicious." Alice shined at her mother.

"Suck up!" Emmett whispered not too quietly.

Alice glared at him as he got a smack around the back of the head from Rose.

"It's nice to be cooking again. I forgot how much I missed it." Esme said, trying to carry on the conversation and stop her children from fighting.

"Thats good, then you can be the new cook." Emmett boomed.

"I think I'd like that, it would be like when you were younger again." She agreed.

"Maybe I could help you with that, if you don't mind?" I asked nervously. Would she want me annoying her?

Esme smiled over at me. "That would be lovely, I'd need the help as well if I'm cooking for six people, a pregnant lady and Emmett."

I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it would be quite a bit of food to cook."

Conversation carried on lightly from there as we talked about Rose's pregnancy to Edward breaking his arm when he was nine. But soon exhaustion took over me and I was finding it pretty difficult to keep my heavy lids open.

"Come on, sleepyhead. It's time for bed now." Edward said as he put a hand round my waist and helped me stand.

There were a few goodnights and Edward helped me up the double stairs to his bedroom.

"I bet you want to take a shower before you go to bed right?" He asked.

"Yes please, but my pajamas are next door." I yawned as I peeled my jumper off.

He walked to his walk in wardrobe and came out with a t-shirt and some shorts. "Here, you can wear these." He smiled mischievously. "I like it when you wear my clothes."

I blushed. "Well if it means anything, I love wearing your clothes."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips when I walked by before I got into the shower. If I hadn't have met Edward or the Cullen's I could have said this shower was the best thing in the world. The warm water ran over my dirty skin and tight muscles. I can feel the last thoughts of James washing away. Every touch, every stare just running down the drain.

When I got out of the shower I couldn't help but smile. He was really gone. Out of my life forever.

I towel dried my hair and body and put on the t-shirt and shorts Edward had given me. Obviously they were about five sizes too big and the t-shirt was more like a night dress but I didn't care because they smelt so strongly of Edward, I felt a buzz rest in my stomach as his scent filled my nose.

I found my toothbrush by the sink right next to Edward's, where I'd left it the last time I used it. It was strange, I thought as I brushed my teeth, how we could be just like a 'normal' couple even after all that we'd been through together and individually. I was hoping the gods were finally on our side. Touch wood!

When I walked back out into the bedroom again Edward was already in his pajamas - well the pajama bottoms that he always slept in anyway. I loved the fact that he slept bare chested. He stood looking into his walk in wardrobe with his hands on his hips. Obviously he was debating something.

I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his warm torso from behind. "What are you doing?" I kissed his shoulder.

"Just using my intelligent mind to work something out." He smiled as he turned around in my arms to face me. His arms pulled me closer to his chest.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"I was trying to work out if all of your clothes would fit into my wardrobe."

"What?" I asked shocked, though I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

He chuckled. "Well, you practically live in my room anyway so why not make it official? Besides, it must get annoying having to go next door all the time for your clothes."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes"

"Is that a yes you'll move in with me or a yes it's annoying?"

My smile widened. "Both." I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smile against my lips as he lifted me off the ground so we'd be even closer. The kiss was tender and soft and so full of feeling.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He replied.

We climbed into bed and got into our usual position - we both lay on our sides, facing one another, with our arms wrapped around each other. Edward's face suddenly looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" I didn't speak above a whisper, afraid I would disturb the calmness that had fell over the room.

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "I'm a but better then okay." He hesitated. "But...there is something I really want to ask you...well-can I take you to our meadow tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." I said as I snuggled closer to him. I felt his strong heart beat and he kissed my hair.

"Goodnight." He whispered before I gave into my heavy lids.

* * *

**Anyway, I'm off to London...again. I'll be back at the end of next week so I'll probably be updating then, though I'm taking my laptop with me this time as I have quite a bit of work to do while I'm away so I'll of course be replying to your reviews which I hope you'll give me :)**


	23. Secrets

**Okay, so I have to apologise to some of you. I got a little mixed up and got some of your hopes up for this chapter being THE chapter, but it's not. It's in fact just a bit more build up, lol. Sorry about that but the next chapter should be THE ONE or it might even be the one after that, aha :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Secrets**

**(BPOV)**

The next morning I woke up to a face shining down at me.

"Good morning." He whispered thickly into my ear.

I giggled into his shoulder as his breath tickled my neck. I kissed the skin closest to my lips.

I was lying on my stomach next to Edward's side, using his lovely warm shoulder as a pillow. Our legs were tangled together and one of his hands softly trailed a path up and down my back.

"How you are feeling today?" He smiled, yet his eyes were serious.

"I'm..." I was going to say fine but I thought I should be fully honest. "You know what? I'm absolutely starving!"

He laughed loudly and his emerald eyes shone. "Well then, we better feed you before you sue me for neglect."

I giggled and kissed him softly on the lips before jumping up and running out the room shouting. "I'm going to get changed!"

No one else was in the hallway though I could hear some music coming from downstairs. Was Esme already in the kitchen getting breakfast ready?

I'd already had a shower last night so I simply changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved hooded top. To finish my great fashionable look off I fished out some fluffy socks and put them on to warm my feet up. Marble flooring can be cold!

I looked in the mirror at my reflection, debating whether to put some makeup on or not, but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

My heat plummeted into my stomach, getting a flashback to the last person who knocked on my bedroom door. But it's not him, he's dead!

"Who is it?" My voice shook slightly as I stood next to the door.

"The love of your life."

I calmed instantly at the sound of his velvet voice. _See I told you! _said the voice in my head.

"Ben Barnes?" **(A/N: YUM!) **I joked as I opened the door.

Edward's expression was hilarious with his mocking puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip. "Ben Barnes?"

"I'd even turn down Ben Barnes for you. Do you have any idea how much of a serious issue that is? I hope you appreciate my sacrifice for you."

His answering laugh was light and playful before he grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward against his chest. He held my hips in his big palms as our lips caressed each other and my hands gripped his shirt around his neck and shoulders.

Suddenly there was a continuous loud banging with Emmett's booming voice shouting "BREAKFASTS READY!"

We looked down the stairs to see him banging a wooden spoon in a metal sauce pan. He smiled childishly up at us.

"If you don't kill him, I will." Jasper grumbled as he walked by us holding a sleepy Alice's hand.

"Jasper!" I screamed as I hugged him.

He chuckled. "Hey Bells, how's it going?"

"When did you get back?" Edward asked as I stepped back and took hold of his hand again.

Jasper pulled Alice closer to him. "Late last night, apparently not much longer after you guys went to bed. Come on, I'm starving."

Alice smiled at us, looking groggy and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen Alice look tired before. Is she ill?" I joked as we followed them downstairs.

"Well I doubt she went to sleep as early as us." He replied.

"Oh, right." I understood the double meaning in his words.

We ate in the kitchen around the island again, like we did last night. It was nice, it made us feel closer somehow. Made us feel like the proper family we were. Naturally, the conversation was light and easy.

Jasper told us Carlisle was to be expected back later tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. His work out at the scene was almost done, all to do after that was the paperwork which could easily be done here. The relief and longing was evident on Esme's face.

"Alice," Edward said quietly so as not to interrupt the main conversation, "Can I talk to you privately for a moment please?"

She looked curious, yet not surprised as she nodded back at her cousin. "Sure, want to talk now?" She pointed to the patio doors that led to the gardens.

"Yeah please." He turned to me and smiled. "I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed my cheek before following Alice outside.

Being the nosy person I am, I tried to look through the main windows to see what was going on but their backs were towards us and they were walking away.

Jasper chuckled, moving to the seat beside me. "I wouldn't bother trying to find out what they're talking about. Alice and Edward are very good at being secretive, and then they unite together which leaves no hope." He tapped my hand gently before reaching for some more bacon.

"You don't think it's about anything serious do you?" I asked, worried.

"Probably, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." He replied honestly, picking up on my mood instantly.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm good at reading people, especially what they're feeling. It's kind of...I don't know, a hidden talent that comes in useful every so often." He explained.

"Oh," I thought, "you know, with your emotion skills and her psychic powers, your kids are pretty much going to be able to take over the world."

He laughed deeply. "I suppose they are."

We sat in silence for a moment before I said, "I have to thank you Jasper, for everything you've done for me. God knows what would have happened if it weren't for you. And I'm guessing it was you who managed to keep Edward from exploding. So thank you for looking after him as well."

He turned to me and smiled. "A big brothers got to look out for his little sister." He said simply before he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Everything okay?" Alice's voice brought us out of our little bubble again.

Her and Edward were just walking back in the doors again, looking a bit too casual which made me even more curious as to what they were talking about.

"Everything's fine." Jasper replied while standing and letting Edward have his seat back.

"Come on Jazz, I need your help with...err...something." Alice jumped to his side and tugged his arm. "We'll see you guys later." She smiled to everyone.

Just before she left her eyes fell on me and her smile broadened, I couldn't help but smile back. But there was something in her eyes, an excited sparkle, something was going on.

"Everything okay?" I quoted Alice after they'd left.

"Everything's perfect." Edward replied in his velvety voice. There it was again! In his eyes was the same sparkle but there was a slight edge to it. Was he nervous? Maybe anxious? Something was definitely going on.

"So what have you love birds got planned today?" Rose asked us from across the island.

"I need to pop out for a bit. I have to deliver some papers and talk to the CEO of one of the companies I'm working with, so I'll be gone for some of the morning. If that's okay with you?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, okay." I replied, saddened by him being away from me.

"You'll be okay for a couple of hours?" He asked.

I nodded confidently as Emmett replied. "Sure she will, I'll stay with her."

"Me too." Joined Rose.

Edward smiled. "Great! On, Esme? Do you want to come with me so you can pick up those ingredients that you were talking about?"

"Oh yes please, Edward. If it's not too much trouble."

I looked suspiciously round at all the smiling people. Was something going on that I didn't know about?

"Okay, we'll leave in a few minutes then?"

"Sure, I'll just get my bag." Esme said before leaving the kitchen.

Rose and Emmett got up to clean the dishes and load them into the dishwasher as Edward took my hand and led me to the front door.

"Is something going on?" I asked him suspiciously.

He looked into my eyes, the sparkle was still there. "Nothing bad." He smiled a big toothy grin.

I giggled, "Okay."

"I've got the keys, I'll wait in the car for you, Edward." Esme said as she passed us, "I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Esme." I called before looking back at my own Adonis.

He captured my lip swiftly and didn't waste time deepening it. He had pulled my hips forward to rest against his.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"Ditto." I whispered.

He pecked me on the lips before walking towards the door. "I'll see you later baby girl. Don't forget about our date." He winked and closed the door.

* * *

**I think you all know what's going on ;)**


	24. The Ride Of Your Life

**Hey guys, I'm in Scotland atm and there's not amazingly good phone signal or wifi up here so I'm going to snatch a bit of signal while I can and update another chapter for you. I think you'll find this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for ;)

* * *

**

**Twenty Three: The Rise Of Your Life**

**(BPOV)**

"You guys are rubbish at keeping the secret that you've got a secret." I said after I'd walked into the kitchen to help Rose and Emmett clear up.

"Er-what?" Emmett looked confused. "Can you dumb that down for me please?"

Rose rolled her eyes and answered him. "Bella thinks we're keeping something from her and she's saying we're really bad at pretending we're not keeping something from her."

"Oh!" He finally understood. "Why would we keep something from you?"

"I don't know, why _would_ you keep something from me?" I looked meaningfully at Emmett, knowing he'd be the easiest to crack.

He squirmed under my stare. "Please don't try to crack it out of me Elly Belly! Edward would kill me!"

"EMMETT!" Rose slapped his arm.

"Ha! So there is definitely something going on!" But what?

Rose sighed softly. "There is something going on, but please just go along with it. Edward really wants it to be a surprise."

I exhaled sharply. "Fine, but he knows I hate surprises!"

She smirked. "I don't think this is a surprise your going to hate."

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

She shrugged, before changing the subject. "So what do you want to do to while everyones off doing their own thing?"

I let it slide. "Well, Edward asked me to move into his room last night so I suppose I could do that."

"Or," She smiled at me. "We could sit on your bed eating popadoms whilst watching Emmett move your stuff." He chuckled and nodded.

I laughed. "I like it! Wait...popadoms?"

"What? I'm having a craving for them!"

We walked up the stairs to our floor, popadoms and a few boxes in hand.

"Why don't you ladies go and set up some space in Edward's room and I'll pack some of Bella's stuff up. As long as you don't mind Belly? I don't want to intrude on anything private." Emmett asked.

"Thanks Em, that's fine." I replied.

Rose followed me into Edward's room. We went straight to his wardrobe and started to make up some space. It was quite easy, luckily Edward didn't have that many clothes. We retired to sit on the bed and eat popadoms while we waited for Emmett to bring some of my stuff in.

"So how far along are you now?" I asked, I could see a bulge forming under her top and smiled.

"In my pregnancy?"

"No, in your knitting!" I said sarcastically. "Of course in your pregnancy."

She giggled. "About four and a half months now. We didn't want to tell people too early just in case something happened but the doctor says it's a happy, healthy little baby."

"How long until you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well you know about 20 weeks in so at my next check up we could find it out!"

"So are you going to find out, or do you want it to be a surprise?" I asked.

"Well, we both really want to find out the sex but then we really want it to be a surprise as well. So we'll probably wait."

"Here you are ladies." Emmett called as he walked threw the door carrying three boxes stacked on top of each other. He placed them by the wardrobe and went back for the others.

About three hours laster we'd finished moving my stuff in between messing around and talking when Carlisle walked through the front door.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" He chuckled.

"Carlisle!" Rose and I screamed as we ran over to hug him.

"Hey Daddio!" Emmett boomed before they embraced in a man hug.

"Edward and Esme went out to the grocery store and Alice and Jasper...just went out for a while." Rose answered.

He nodded. "Know when my lovely wife should be back?" He went over to the sink to pore himself a glass of water.

"Should be soon, they've been gone a couple of hours now."

"Good," He chuckled, "I'm severely Esme deprived." He turned to me. "Mind if I have a quick chat with you Bells?"

"Sure." I took his offering arm and we walked out into the crisp air. "How did everything go?" I don't know why, but I suddenly felt nervous.

"As perfect as anything like this can go. We found his body under the rubble, he wont be haunting you anymore." He stopped and turned to me.

I sighed relieved. "That's good to hear."

He smiled lightly before looking seriously into my eyes. "What I really need to tell you, Bella, is this. Now the investigations over, your family's bodies and belongings can be released. Do you know what that means?"

I nodded stiffly. "It means I have three funerals to arrange and a house of belongings to organise." I didn't see this coming.

"Yes," He said simply.

"This is going to be hard. But you know what? I'm going to take a page out of my mothers book," I needed to see the good side of things, "I need to think positively. This will be good closure."

Carlisle looked at me with...was that awe in his eyes? "I'm so proud of you. And you'll alway have us here for you."

A while later Edward and Esme arrived home. Carlisle embraced Esme as soon as she walked though the door while I got thoroughly distracted by Edward.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked as his forehead rested against mine.

I nodded before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. "But wont it be getting dark soon?"

He just smiled back at me. "Come on." He started to lead me to the garage.

"Don't you need the Volvo keys? I just saw Esme with them."

"We're not taking the Volvo today." He lifted another set of keys up for me to see.

Once we were in the garage he let go of my hand, put on a leather jacket and turned and offered me one. I slid it on suspiciously.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said as he walked towards a Vyrus 985C3 4V Italian racer motorbike.

"Nope," he smile mischievously at me, "are you ready for the ride of your life?" He slide one leg over the bike and straddled the seat. He patted the spot behind him.

I nervously walked up to the bike. I looked it over with my critical eyes, sure this was going to be the death of me. But I trusted Edward.

I gingerly lifted my left leg over the seat and sat directly behind him. He handed me a pair of sunglasses and I put them on. I felt ridiculous but Edward looked hot!

To top it off, he smoothly slid a pair of black shades on. He turned the key in the ignition and the machine roared to life. I instantly clung tightly to Edward's torso. I felt the vibrations run through his chest as he chuckled.

"Trust me." He spoke clearly as he kicked it into gear.

"I do." I shouted back.

"Good." He said just before he zoomed out of the garage.

My hold on his middle only got tighter as I hid my face into his back. My hair flew around and behind me, the air cold but very fresh.

After a while, my clenched fists started to loosen, my tense legs relaxed slowly and I started to look up. Of course, the main reason was because I had a lack of oxygen with my face pressed into Edward's leather jacket but also because I was curious. Curious of the sights around me, curious of where we were headed, curious of what riding a motorbike really felt like.

We were riding down a little pathway, between all the trees. Th sky was really darkening now. I watched Edward expertly steering the motorbike round little twists and turns and I felt stupid for ever being afraid. I trusted Edward with my life, of course everything was going to be okay. His hands were confident and strong as he gripped the handlebars, I almost felt guilty for not having enough faith in him.

About fifteen minutes later Edward pulled up next to a small trail which I was guessing led to the meadow. Our meadow.

I jumped off the bike, a whole new wave of excitement had washed over me.

Edward smoothly swung his leg over and turned and smiled at me. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He teased as he took his sunglasses off.

I did the same. "No, it wasn't so bad." I replied stubbornly.

He chuckled at me before taking my hand and walking me through the trail. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. It was just a comfortable, warm silence. Instead I decided to study him.

The way his thumb subconsciously stroked the back of my hand, the small up turn of his lips, the way his hair was always a complete mess yet it suited him. He really was an angel sent from heaven. My very own guardian angel.

In the distance, in between the gaps in the trees, a soft glow started to form.

"What is that?" I asked.

He smiled down at me blindingly. "Just a little surprise for you."

I giggled excitingly - what had that motorbike ride done to me? I hated surprises! - as I started to walk a little faster.

Edward gently slipped his hand away from mine so I could take the lead. I could hear his soft chuckles behind me as I moved closer to the orange glow through the trees. I heard him slip his jacket off, I looked round to see him casually carrying it over one arm. When I turned around again my jaw dropped instantly.

We had arrived at the meadow now, bit it wasn't our meadow anymore. It had been transformed. I staggered forward to walk in between the hundreds of lit candles. It was absolutely stunning. The candles were dotted randomly around the clearing which created a heated intensity. The only sound that could be heard was our breathing into the cool night air.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and threatened to brim over as I turned back to look at him, my reason for living. He was watching me most intently with his smothering, awe filled eyes. They sparkled lightly. His lips held up to one side in my favourite crooked smile.

"Bella." He whispered across the silence.

He took a step towards me, then another and another until he was only a metre away from me. His eyes thick with emotion. He held out his hand to me and I automatically took it in mine. It was warm and comforting, butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone for those days, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had really changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

His words made my tears escape over the brim of my eyes. My other hand subconsciously rose to cover my heart as I sniffled and gasped.

Edward got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his emerald eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I could barely see his face, my eyes were so full with tears. The things I wanted to say were more gooey and romantic then he could dream I was capable of saying but rather then embarrassing myself I whispered, "Yes."

His expression washed over with a huge toothy grin. "Really?" He whispered.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded up at him. "You're the love of my existence."

He leaned down and gave me a sweet yet passionate kiss. I felt him smile against my lips.

"Do you want to see the ring now?" He smiled at me as he reached into his jean pocket.

I nodded enthusiastically.

He lifted up a little black box and balanced it on his outstretched palm. "Here."

I raised a shaky hand to pick up the satin box and hesitantly brushed my fingers over it. "You didn't spend a lot of money did you? Lie to me if you did."

He chuckled. "I didn't spend anything." He assured me. "This is the ring my father gave to my mother."

"Oh," Surprise coloured my voice. I pinched the lid between my thumb and forefinger, but didn't open it.

"I suppose it may be a little outdated, old fashioned." His tone was fully apologetic. "But I can get you something more modern if you'd like. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old fashioned things." I mumbled as I hesitantly lifted the lid.

Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Cullen's ring sparkled in the soft glow of the candle light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. Th band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

Unthinkingly, I stroked the shimmering gems. "It's so pretty." I murmured to myself.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

He gently took my left hand in his and slid the ring into place on my third finger. He held my hand out and we both examined the oval sparkling against my skin.

"Perfect." He whispered before capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

**Yes, I've used the Eclipse proposal scene in here as I thought it would go well. I think this was a nice, simple chapter :)**

**Btw, sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, it's been a bit hectic and it would have either been replying to your reviews tonight or an update so I went with the update.**


	25. Moving On Through Time

**Hello my lovelies! **

**I know I put up an authors note...yesterday was it? saying I was taking a little bit of a break before I update next. This is still true, but I had this chapter already typed up and everything, sitting on my computer, so I thought why not put it up there for the cool dudes to read! I'm not sure how long my absence will be, it could be a few days...though...it could be a couple of months. It's very difficult. I'm starting uni next friday so it's about to get a whole lot more hectic! *big sigh***

**I do realise I said I would finish this story by the end of September, but I think we can all see that that's not going to happen! Which is both good and bad for you guys I guess. Good because you can hopefully enjoy the story for longer, but bad because you have to wait for longer to find out what happens. Btw, just a heads up - I know exactly what's going to happen and I've got the plot all sorted out in my little head so you don't have to worry about me not finishing it because of writers block or something.**

***Please take note that I'm having a bit of a fanfiction make-over currently so my names have changed and may change in the future if I can think of anything better :)**

****VERY IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ ABOVE ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Moving On Through Time**

**(EPOV)**

It was well into the next morning before me got back home again. We had spent the night being with each other - intimately and emotionally - and I'd never felt so alive, so blissfully happy before in my life.

After we had parked the motorbike in the garage, we walked round into the house. Of course, Alice and Rose were waiting in the foyer for us and practically jumped on Bella and I as soon as we walked in the door. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett were around to give their congratulations as well and we all had a celebratory dinner that night - home cooked, by Carlisle and Esme. Though my Bella insisted on helping, Esme wouldn't have any of it.

"So Bella, when do you want to get married?" Alice asked across the table. "Next month? Next week? I'm sure we could pull some strings and get you guys married tomorrow if you'd like."

I chuckled at my cousins ambitious nature. "Calm down Alice, I don't want you pushing Bella into anything, okay? I know you mean well but this is Bella's day and she can have anything she wants."

"Yes sir!" She mockingly saluted back before turning to Bella beside me. "So what will it be Bella?"

"Well," She began timidly, her eyes flicked to Carlisle's, who smiled gently at her. She turned to look at me, her eyes anxious yet they still held a soft slow. "I was wondering if we could wait for a few months?"

"We can wait for as long as you need." I kissed her forehead.

She relaxed before taking a big breath and continuing. "Carlisle told me yesterday morning that my families bodies and possessions have been released from the investigation. I would like to sort all that out before I move on to the next chapter in my life."

So that's what we did.

All seven of us helped out with the different jobs that needed to be done. Esme, Alice and Rose helped out with the funeral arrangements while Emmett and I helped Bella with sorting out all her families belongings. Carlisle and Jasper helped her look over her families will's and the financial side of the arrangements.

Bella decided it would be best if she gave most of her families belongings to charity and put the house up for sale. But she did collect up a few trinkets and heirlooms that she wished to keep. She put a few photos, her parents wedding rings, her sisters necklace and a few other treasures in a beautiful silver decorative box. We placed it on the bookshelf in our bedroom where she can look through it any time she needed.

I could see it was difficult for her and she truly missed her family but she was doing extraordinarily well and I could see her become that bit stronger day by day. Her smile became brighter, her laugh easier and her eyes softer. If it were even possible I would have thought I was falling even more in love with her.

The funerals soon came about. Bella stayed strong and relaxed throughout and I was in awe of her strength. It was just a small ceremony with a few other friends and family present. I kept hold of her hand all through the day - silently telling her that I was there for her, always have been, always will be.

Her parents and sister were buried next to each other in a small, private graveyard a few miles down the road from our house. I knew Bella needed them close, so I arranged for them to be buried in the same graveyard as my parents.

After everyone had left and it was just us two alone, I knew she needed some time alone. I squeezed her hand one last time before silently walking away. I decided to visit my parents as it had been a few months since my last visit.

Their graves looked the same as the last time I was here. Matching white marble, their names elegantly written on them. I turned to the car parked a few metres away on the gravel pathway. I knew Bella would need some time alone for a while today, so I brought some extra flowers to put on my parents graves.

I glanced back at Bella as I walked from my car again and saw she was kneeling next to her fathers grave. Her eyes were closed as she whispered something, one of her hands resting on the top of the tomb stone.

Seeing that she still needed some more time, I moved back towards my parents again. I kneeled between them and gently placed the white lilies on both their graves. I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. I knew they were here with me, the same way they knew I was there with them. I just sat back on my heels and remembered.

I remembered their loving faces and gentle voices, their humour and quick wit. Most of all I remembered how they so easily fit together, like a jigsaw. They were meant to be together. Just like Bella and I.

It was then that I knew that we were going to be okay for the rest of our lives. No matter what happens. As long as we have each other, we can get through anything. We were just like my parents and I'm sure Bella's parents too. Even though all their lives had been cut short, they had shown us both a happy life. How it's better to live a loving short life, then a long life alone.

A soft hand on my shoulder brought me back from my epiphany.

Bella kneeled down next to me and took my hand. She didn't say anything. Neither did I. Nothing needed to be say, we were both in the same place. She simply lay one white rose on each of my parents graves. I noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy as we looked at each other, examining the others well being. She leaned forward and kissed me softly on the cheek. A thank you. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she did the same.

I don't think I'll ever get used to the overwhelming feeling I get when I hold Bella in my arms or when she says she loves me. I feel so whole yet I can never quite believe that this is happening to me and that I could ever be this happy. But it is and I am.

"Ready?" I whispered into her hair. She saw my double meaning - ready to leave and ready to let go.

She nodded against my shoulder.

I ran my hands down her bare arms, took her hands in mine and helped her stand. Bella in heels didn't really go well. But she looked stunning in the simple black dress. I took off my suit jacket and put it round her shoulders - it was a crisp day and there was a cool breeze.

We walked to the car, hand in hand. She glanced behind us one last time to her families graves before we got in, saying one more farewell.

As we drove out the gates, I said, "We'll come back and visit again soon. I promise."

She looked at me with a small grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Read the AN at the top? Gooooood!**


	26. The Next Chapter

**Hey guys, it is true, I'm still here. Though, it's been hard to believe recently. Anyway, I thought because it's been so long since I've updated and it's really not fair on you all, I'd give you a little chapter. It's not very good, but it's a chapter. Uni's still busy so I've hardly done any writing at all. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Next Chapter**

**(BPOV)**

I took a deep breath of the fresh breeze. The natural smells were calming, I could feel my shoulders relax and my heart beat slow.

"Bella!"

Well that was until Alice screamed my name at the top of her lungs.

I turned to see her standing in the doorway. "What?"

"Edward's on the phone."

I squealed girlishly as I grabbed the cordless from Alice's tiny hand.

It was two days fro the wedding and things were just starting to tip over from organised to absolute chaos. There were only eight of us all together setting everything up right now. Rose was eight months pregnant now so she could hardly do anything. That just left me, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and the three delivery guys that offered to help when they arrived with the extra chairs and other pieces of furniture.

Jacob Black and his father, Billy, were really close friends to the swan family. Charlie and Billy were best friends - fishing and watching the baseball every week. They gossiped like old women and always joked about me and Jacob getting together.

Though Jacob and I were close, it was never anything romantic. He was my best friend, I even helped him get his first girlfriend when we were twelve.

But because Billy was wheelchair bound - the result of a car accident several years ago - there was a limited amount he could do as well, so he offered to keep Rose company in the living room sorting out the table placement name cards.

I put the phone to my ear. "Edward?" I said in anticipation.

He chuckled. "Hello beautiful. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good actually, better than I thought it would be going. Everyones been so helpful."

"Good, did Jacob and Billy get there okay?"Edward had met Billy and Jacob along with the rest of my close friends and family that would be coming to the wedding at my families funeral. But Edward and Jacob especially hit it off with their similar sense of humour.

"Yeah, they arrived this morning and have been very helpful."

"Great, it never even crossed my mind that you'll need more help setting up. I'm sorry, it must be hard work, especially since I've got Jasper and Emmett with me."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Alice has everything in order - literally. Anyway, we have Tom, Dick and Harry."

He chuckled. "Is that suppose to be a metaphor for something?"

"The guys who delivered the chairs this morning offered to help out."

"And their names are Tom, Dick and Harry? Seriously?"

I walked inside threw the house, in the direction of the gardens out back. "Yeah, seriously. It's just unfortunate that they all work together, though they did introduce themselves that way, so I think they kind of like it."

"I wish I was there to see that."

"I wish you were here." I whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." His voice was soft.

"When will you be back?"

Edward had to fly to Lille in France to go over some business terms with a corporation over there. As his new partner in the business, Jasper had gone with him to help tie things together and Emmett had gone as the faithful bodyguard that he is with a few others from the security team. With them being away so close to the wedding Emmett and Alice thought it would be ideal for them to stay out there a day longer and have Edward's bachelor party out there and then come back later tomorrow evening, meaning I wouldn't see him until I was walking down the isle, which was both a scary and exciting thought.

"My flight gets in at 8pm tomorrow. It really doesn't matter anyway, Alice wont let me see you." There were some mumbled voices in the background, meaning he would have to go soon.

"Still, it's nice to know when you'll be back in the house again. It feels weird without you here."

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay," I looked up and saw Alice frantically waving me over from across the room. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He chuckled. "That's usually my line. Let me guess, Alice needs to talk to you about something and she's waving you over in the frantic, hyper way which scared you."

"Got it in one, but I really do need to go or she'll come over here and yell at me for ignoring her, which is scarier. I love you and I'll see you in two days time."

"I'll see you at the altar. I love you."

With that we hung up and I made my way over to Alice. I really hated being away from him for any length of time, even if it was only four days. But I knew that it would make our reunion all the sweeter.

"What's up?" I asked Alice.

"I need you're help deciding where everything is going for the ceremony."

With that we continued on.

The next couple of days moved by fast and before any of us knew it, it was the day of the wedding. The day I was to become Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen.

Alice sat in front of me, delicately doing my eye make-up when Rosalie walked into the room, waddling slightly yet still looking graceful.

"Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

"Sure," Alice replied. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands started combing through my hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Rosalie's hands replaced hers, shaping my hair with a feather-like touch. Alice moved back to my face.

Once Rosalie received Alice's commendation on my hair, Alice made me stand so that she could ease the dress over my hair and make-up. My knees shook so badly as she fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor.

"Deep breaths, Bella." Alice said. "Everything's going to go great."

I nodded stiffly and concentrated on my breathing.

"Oh Bella!" Esme's warm voice came to my ears as she walked in the door. "You look so beautiful. I thought I'd just come up quickly and give you my love."

"Thank you." We embraced tightly. Esme was the closest thing I had to a mother now.

"Esme, it's time you got settled downstairs now." Carlisle said from the doorway.

We broke apart and she gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

Rosalie began playing the piano downstairs.

"Looks like we're up." Alice smiled.

The music slowly morphed into a new song. Carlisle nudged me playfully. "Bells, we're up to bat."

"Bella?" Alice held my gaze.

"Yep, I'm ready."

We walked out onto the landing. The music was louder, it floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers.

"It's my turn." Alice chimed. "Count to five then follow me." She began a slow graceful dance down the stairs.

Carlisle offered me his arm and a loving smile. He grasped my hand tightly.

"Don't let me fall, please." I whispered.

He chuckled as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my gaze until my feet were firmly on flat ground again, though I could still hear the whispered of the audience.

My closest friends and family members had managed to come and they sat with a few of Edward's close friends as well.

I looked up and was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was conscious of other people around us, but all I really saw now was Edward's face. His eyes were sparkling emerald green, his face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

I struggled to pace my steps to the slow rhythm of the march. Luckily, the isle was very short and before I knew it, Edward held out his hand for me to take.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times yet they were very special to us. The ceremony was emotional and touching and soon enough the minister declared us husband and wife.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly - proof of Alice's flawless planning. The lights in the trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. We stood side by side, hand in hand, greeting our friends and family as the new Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen.

Soon the music started and Edward pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance: I went willingly, despite my fear of dancing. He did al the work, and I twirl effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs Cullen?" He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

He smiled blindingly and leaned down to kiss me while we danced.

"My turn to dance with my little sister!" Emmett's booming voice disrupted the calm.

After that I found myself dancing with many different people and it wasn't until quite a while later that I found my way back to Edward again.

The evening turned to night and people started to leave or return to their rooms. Though it was new two in the morning Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I all sat in the living room with the fire burning brightly.

"Thank you so much Alice, for everything you've done. It was a truly magical day." I said, snuggling closer to Edward's side.

"Don't mention it, I loved every minute of it." She replied, smiling.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Esme asked as Rosalie winced slightly.

She looked up. "Erm..yeah, I think- AHHH!" She yelled suddenly grabbing her heavily swollen belly.

Emmett immediately jumped forward with her, placing his hands over hers. "Rosie?"

Everyone was up, crowding round her on the sofa, analysing her every move, waiting on her every sound.

She looked up into Emmett's eyes. "I think the baby's coming."

* * *

**As per usual, all reviewers will get a little sneak peak of the next chapter...well a part of the next chapter that I've actually written :)**


	27. A New Arrival

**Hello! Remember me? ...I'm that annoying person who said they would update about 20 million years ago but then they just didn't! I'm sorry about that and if I'm honest there might be another pause between this chapter and the next...and the next and the next...but I had to give you something, you have all been so cruelly neglected! :'(**

**I am trying to get my head into gear now and try and sort this story out. I know exactly what's going to happen, it's just, you know, writing it that's getting in the way. No words are willing to come to me at my call and it's a bit of a struggle. Anyway, enough with my silly dramas! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Btw, I have a 'little' project, for some lovely, bored genius, if they have a load of free time on their hands. I'll tell you on the other side :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: A New Arrival**

**(BPOV)**

"How long's it been?" Alice asked as she back into the waiting room carrying snacks from the vending machine.

"About six hours now." Carlisle yawned, Esme snoozing on his shoulder.

It was now nine in the morning and we'd all been surviving through the night on caffeine. Rosalie and Emmett had gone threw to the delivery room about an hour ago after five hours of labour pains.

When Rosalie first started to go into labour, everyone was jumping about and packing her things in the car. We all squished into two cars and rushed to the hospital.

"It cant be too much longer, surely?" Jasper asked as he opened up a packet of M&M's.

"Hopefully not, though we've been pretty lucky so far - labour has been known to take days sometimes." Carlisle said.

I was only really half listening to the conversation. My main focus was to try to keep my eyes open - it wasn't going too well. I was slumped against Edward's side, surrounded by his comforting scent, his arm was wrapped gently round my side. I was pretty certain Edward was fighting the same battle I was, as his head was resting atop mine.

"Hey guys!" Emmett's booming voice came round the corner, suddenly made us all jump up in excitement.

His face held the biggest smile I'd ever seen and seemed to be stuck on his face, permanently. "I am now a father to a beautiful baby girl."

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed as she jumped up and tackled him.

We all joined her in celebration of the newest member of the family.

"Can we see Rose and your beautiful daughter?" Esme asked delicately.

"Of course, but try not to be too loud, Rosie's really tired."

"I think you're loud enough for ll of us." Edward chuckled.

We followed Emmett back to their room. The sight of what we saw made me take a step back.

Rosalie was positively glowing. The soft smile on her face melted all of us. Then our eyes fell on the pink bundle, wrapped in a white blanket, in her arms.

"Hey guys." Rose's voice croaked slightly.

"Hey sweetheart." Esme kissed her on her forehead.

"She's adorable." Alice whispered.

"Obviously she doesn't take after you than Emmett." Jasper chuckled over Alice's shoulder.

"Do you need some water? Your voice sounds a bit croaky." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"It's okay, I'll get some in a minute."

"Well, she did just spent the last six hours screaming." Emmett joked.

"Excuse me, have you ever tried to push a person out of you? No, so shush!" Esme scolded.

"Thanks Esme." Rose smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Alice asked nervously.

"Of course, just try and be careful. She's only just gone to sleep."

The baby was very carefully passed into the waiting arms of her auntie. She rocked gently from side to side as she started to stir.

Alice gasped. "She has your eyes, Rose."

Suddenly, the baby was passed to me and I was holding one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Bright blue eyes stared up at me as a delicate hand stretched to touch my hair. Edward stood very close to my side and stroked the baby's some blond hair.

**(No one's POV)**

"So do you know what you're going to call her yet?" Edward asked as Bella passed the baby back to Rose.

"What a minute, it's not going to be Baby Girl? I thought that was so original!" Replied Jasper. Everyone looked at him with a weird expression.

"Actually, we've narrowed it down to two names." Emmett spoke up, sitting next to Roe on the bed.

"Yeah, and you know what, I love them both so why don't you just pick one and that will be it." Rose said, rocking the baby softly.

Emmett smiled goofily. "Wow, okay errr, everyone, this is Savannah." Everyone awww and cooed with 'I love it,' here and 'that's so sweet,' there.

Rose shook her head as her face saddened and teared up. "Nooo," She whined.

"What, baby?" Emmett asked stroking her hair from her face.

"That's not her name. I'm sorry, she just doesn't feel like a Savannah." She replied, looking down at her daughter.

"What was the other name?" Bella asked.

"Delilah." Emmett answered.

"Oh great! Suddenly she sounds like a biblical whore!" Rose sighed.

Emmett chuckled and kissed her head. "So it looks like we're back to Baby Girl."

"Yesss!" Jasper smiled.

"But what are we going to do?" She panicked.

"It's okay, honey, you'll find a name." Alice soothed.

"Ha, easy for you to say. You already know what the names of your children are going to be." Edward laughed, trying to mess with her hair, which she neatly dodged.

"You do?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I've had them picked out since I was fourteen." Alice explained.

"Oh god, it's going to be after some designer or piece of clothing, isn't it?" Jasper joked.

"Well tell us, what are they?"

"Well, if it's a boy, it's Daniel." She paused.

"And if it's a girl?" Rose encouraged.

She hesitated. "I don't want to say."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to want it."

"Okay, it's Emma." SHe said proudly.

Rose gasped. "Emma!" She looked down at her daughter and then back at Alice. "See, I don't want it."

Alice smiled at her. "Take it."

"What?"

Alice looked down at the baby. "She's clearly an Emma."

"Oh, but you love that name."

"Yeah, but I love you more." They hugged, being very careful about the baby. When they broke apart, Alice joked. "Nothing goes with Hale anyway, so I'm screwed."

Jasper laughed and kissed his wife on the head.

"Are you okay?" Edward quietly whispered to his wife when he noticed the slight frown on her face.

Her big doe eyes glanced up at him. "Yeah, it's just a little weird. I think I had a dream about Rose and Emmett's daughter called Emma. It's just a bit deja vu."

"Well, you could have told us earlier and saved us loads of time on baby names." Emmett laughed, joining himself into the conversation. "Maybe you're psychic."

Bella giggled and felt Edward comfortingly run his hand up and down her back.

* * *

**N'aww, the baby's arrived! I doubt this chapter was anywhere near anything remotely good, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**So, about this little project...I've been thinking over some things and I really want to re-organise some stuff (i.e my stories), and I was wondering if there were any bored Beta Readers out their looking for a challenge, helping me sort out my other stories? It's a lot to ask I know, but if you're interested at all, drop us a message and we can have a chat, yeah?**

**Coolio!**

**Btw, sorry to all the reviewers last time who didn't get a sneak peak, things got a little mixed up :/  
But if you're lucky, you might get one this time - when I manage to write the chapter...**

**Thanks you guys, you're awesome :) **


	28. Off

**Hello, remember me? **

**It's been a while, hasn't it. Really sorry about that, uni work and my job take up a lot of my time now, so I've only got a mini update for you. I'll really try and finish this story soon, I think there's a couple more chapters left to write. **

**But anyway, here is a bit of fluff :)**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Off**

**(EPOV)**

Something felt off. Something was wrong.

I'm not sure what it was exactly, but something wasn't right. And it was to do with my wife. You know someone so completely, so wholeheartedly, that you can read every move they make and sense every feeling that they feel. You know somethings going on, you can sense their inner battle. But you have absolutely no idea as to what it is. No clue what's got them in knots. The feelings so unwanted, so alien, it completely throws you off.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Her short answer did anything but persuade me, but I had trust. I had to believe she'd come and talk to me when she was ready.

I looked into her beautiful brown, doe eyes and smiled at her. "Okay."

A flash of genuine guilt flashed over her eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead. "So, the baby's still keeping Em and Rose up at all hours of the night then?" I changed the subject to comfort her.

A thankful smile graced her lips. "Yeah, Emma's got a good set of lungs on her."

"She obviously takes after her father."

It had been three months since we'd had to rush Rose to the hospital, three months since Emma was born, three months since I made the love of my life, my wife.

Though Emma was a beautiful baby, looks can be deceiving. She was definitely her parents daughter. And none of us have any doubt that she was going to rule the universe when she was older.

Jasper was now a full time partner with me in the family business. Work had eased up and we could easily share the responsibilities and jobs so we both get more time with our other halves. Though for Alice, this meant that Jasper could carry her shopping bags, a task he didn't thoroughly enjoy, but endured it to spend time with his wife.

As clique as it sounded, everything had been perfect up until a few days ago, when Bella had started to become a bit more distant. But I knew she'd come to me when she was ready.

That day finally came a few more days later.

It was late in the night, we were alone in our room. I had her soft body wrapped in my arms, I breathed in her delicious scent. The evening was peaceful and relaxed, though Bella had been slightly anxious.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the calm night.

My arms tightened around her and I frowned. "What for?"

"For being so...distant. I know we said that we'd always be truly honest with each other, but I just needed some time to process this on my own for a while."

"Process what?" My stomach started to knot. "Bella, whatever it is, we can handle it. I promise you, I'll be with you one hundred percent!"

She buried herself closer into me. "Really?" Her voice was nervous and muffled by my t-shirt.

"Yes."

"Because you were annoyed at Emmett and Rose's baby..."

I stopped breathing.

She slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were worried.

"Wh-what?" I choked. "Are you...?"

She grabbed my hand and climb up from the bed, pulling me with her. She walked to the bathroom and crouched down by one of the cabinets. Pulling open one of the bottom draws, she reached into the back and pulled out a hidden toiletry bag. Clutching at it, she stood and offered it to me.

I gently took it from her hands and carefully unzipped it.

Inside lay three pregnancy tests. All were positive.

I couldn't stop the smile from bursting over my face. I looked up at my _pregnant _wife and swiftly pulled her too me, hugging her to my body. "We're going to have a baby!"

* * *

**So sorry about the wait, you guys. And again. I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'll try my best :)**


End file.
